


Star Wars the New Republic

by Storymaker2



Category: Star Wars New Jedi order, Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/pseuds/Storymaker2
Summary: A reimagining of the story of SWTOR's sith warrior, but told put after the events of episode 6, see the sith empire face the Jedi coalition and the new republic, see SWTOR characters interact with EU characters, new planets, flashpoints, and story arcs.





	1. Prologue The Price of Peace

Prologue: The Price of peace

The night on Hosnian Prime was seemingly calm despite the flood of noise from the countless speeders and ships busting through the behemoth skyscrapers decorating the surface of the planet. Luke Skywalker eased himself against the padded seat of his speeder transport. The blue ship whistling through the sea of lights bursting from building after building.

The aging Jedi Grand Master tried to relax with the wind breezing against his worn face and graying hair. His long hair and beard flowing well with the wind as he gazed at a pair of holograms projected by a white and blue astromech droid.

A red-haired woman and a blonde teenage boy appearing as holograms before him.

"Let's see it then." Luke giving an anxious smile. The teenager's excitement traversing through the projection as he ignited a blue lightsaber and held it out proudly to the Jedi master.

"Very impressive Ben, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see your trials."

"It wasn't all that impressive my love. Jaina performed far more exemplary in my opinion." The woman presenting a very amused smile. Sitting beside Luke was a young woman with fair skin, deep brown eyes, and long dark brown hair.

Her face adorned with a number of battle scars and a black flight-like suit on her body with a lightsaber on her side. The young woman looked equally amused hearing this as she piloted the speeder, the teenager glaring at the other woman in frustration.

"Always grateful of your support mother."

"That explains your ego." Another voice said as Jaina turned to a hologram projected in front of her. The projection was of a man wearing an officer's uniform with fair skin, green eyes, closely trimmed black hair and scar over his right eye.

"Watch what you say, Colonel Fel, the force can do terrible things to a mind. Who knows what I could make you believe." Jaina giving him an almost evil smile.

"Perhaps on the weak minded Solo." The man looking less than convinced. Jaina's expression persisted.

"It's like my aunt said, my powers are beyond what's expected. For your sake, I hope you respect that my dear Jagged." His smile nearly broke Jaina into laughter as she tried to control herself.

"I'll keep that in mind, best of luck with your planning tonight. Force knows my men and I could use relief, the empire's been pushing us back mile by mile for weeks now." Jaina's excitement turning to genuine concern as she saw the battle-weary expression on the young man's face.

"Don't get yourself killed, we're going to end this war, soon."

"If anyone can pull it off, it's my former student and beloved husband, may the force be with you both." The woman said before the holograms vanished. Jaina sighed while looking out at the vast city around them.

Holographic images of republic soldiers fighting beside Jedi against armies of sith and their armored soldiers in heroic manners flooding the senses of the people across the planet.

"Aunt Mara certainly has faith in me. I hope it's well placed." Luke smiled as he stroked Artoo.

"You were her favorite student, and my wife isn't easily impressed." Jaina returning her uncle's smile.

The sky above them soon cast a shadow as they flew under a mediator class Mon Calamari cruiser in orbit surrounded by several Viscount Star Defenders. The speeder approached a fortified tower armed with a dozen turrets and twice as many landing platforms.

Luke's speeder landed on the highest pad where they saw three other speeders already parked.

"Alright bring us down gently!" Luke nearly yelped as Jaina slammed their speeder hard into the pad. The Landing nearly knocking one of the parked speeders over the edge as Artoo screeched.

"Come on uncle, we needn't keep the others waiting!" Jaina sang as she jumped out of the speeders with Luke shaking.

"Another happy landing." Luke and his trusted Astromech droid joined his niece as they approached a squad of blue armored men waiting for them.

"Grandmaster Skywalker, at last, you've arrived. The other's are awaiting you." The Advozse guard captain said as he waved them over.

"Lead on, captain." Luke said as they were lead inside. The building interior was adorned in luxury and excess. Luke and Jaina gazing at the fine marble and rugs across the pathway with gold lined paintings and holo-images.

Luke saw the cautiously optimistic gazes from the well-dressed republic officials and high-ranked military officers they passed on the way to a guarded office. Two more of the blue armored guards stood at outside and quickly came to attention upon seeing the Jedi and guard captain approach.

"They await you inside, we all look forward to the results." The alien captain speaking with eager optimism across his face. Despite all this optimism Luke and Jaina only felt more pressure among inside them like a dam holding back more and more water.

The doors slowly opened revealing a finished office adorned in blue colors and the glamor of the halls. A series of chairs were set up around a large desk before a pair of windows overlooking the city around them.

Six other Jedi sat in these chairs with a Nautolan woman behind the desk adorned in a white dress.

"Forgive our tardiness, traffic was a bit thick." Jaina said as she and Luke entered the chamber and gazed at those around them.

"You're just in time Grandmaster, please sit." The two Jedi sat in the empty red-furnished chairs. They sat directly across from a Jedi master Luke's age with a balding head of gray hair and a young man Jaina's age with brown eyes/hair.

The young man wore a set of armor not all that different from the armor worn by the republic guards only white with a robe like cape around it. The two Jedi glancing heavily at Luke and Jaina across from them.

In the other seats were a Torgruta woman and a younger human man with dark skin wearing brown cloaked robed. Across from them a man a few years younger than Luke with green eyes and thick brown hair with a goatee.

He wore a green armored robe much like the young man with another younger man beside him. This young man wearing the same armor with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Now that we've all arrived, we may discuss our plans." The Nautolan woman clasping her fingers with subtle anxiety across her face.

"It's true then, Thrawn destroyed our fleet over Hoth. The Star of Freedom is lost supreme chancellor Derra." The Jedi across from Luke inquired.

"Despite our efforts to keep it a secret, our experimental super-cruiser was destroyed, master Hamner." Derra shaking her head as if she were about to cry.

"Tragic, truly." The young man beside him closing his hands around his mouth.

"Such is the result of hubris weapons supreme chancellor." The torgruta master placing her hands on her upper legs.

"We know why we're here. That ship was our best hope of halting the Empire's advance. Support for the war continues to deteriorate. Some in the Senate suggest outright surrender." Derra carefully gazing at the Jedi around her.

"Certainly you won't allow this to happen!" The young man beside Hamner nearly shouted as his master held him in his seat. The chancellor's gaze held certain fatigue as she clasped her hands together.

"Never, but I am only a chancellor, the will of the Senate will succeed in the end. This war has dragged on for years. Despite many heroic victories the Empire continues to route our armies and gain more ground. Something must be done now or never."

Luke sighed.

"You're right, we have no choice. Our only option is a drastic measure." Luke's face nearly collapsing in on itself as he forced the words out.

"An assassination of the Sith Emperor."

The Torgruta woman and her companion seemed almost disgusted by this idea while the Jedi across from Luke seemed optimistic. The younger green Jedi seeming equally optimistic.

"Exactly what must be done." Master Horn's companion nearly raising his fist.

"Easy Jacen, we shouldn't rush right into this. It's no simple task." Jaina raising her own hand at him. Jacen returning her anxious gaze.

"Perhaps but together the Jedi Coalition can pull this off."

"Calm yourself Cerik." The master green Jedi said in an almost annoyed manner looking at his younger Jedi.

"The Keepers of Wisdom do not support this course of action. This is the philosophy of our enemies, we do not defeat them by becoming them." The Torgruta woman protested fiercely with her stalwart gaze.

"Master Zoros, bringing justice to our enemy is not murder as the Sith conduct. We are righteous in our goals. The death of the Sith Emperor will bring chaos to the empire and lead us to victory, peace. The Knights of the Republic support this course." Master Hamner rising to his feet, Jacen smiling as his master did so.

Luke and Jaina seemed less than optimistic but slowly sighed.

"The Jedi Praxeum agrees."

"Master we should agree as well." Cerik sounding nearly giddish manner. Horn almost glaring back at him.

"You've been away from Correllia so long you hardly resemble a green Jedi Cerik. But we agree." Derra nodded.

"A majority then. We assassinate the Sith Emperor. This will be no easy task, but I'm confident we can find a way to accomplish this task."

In orbit, a Mon Calamari woman stood at the bridge of the Mediator class capital ship. The alien woman spoke with a protocol droid holding a datapad.

The crew around them monitoring the countless ships entering and exiting the planet. Each ship inspected by a few A-wings as they moved through the fleet.

The Admiral paid little mind to this until a twi'lek Lieutenant rushed over to her with a feverish face.

"Admiral Ackbar! Admiral Ackbar, we have hyperspace activity detected!" The Admiral's head shot like a blaster to her Lieutenant as she gazed through the glass. However, she saw nothing.

"They're on the edge of the system ma'am, our long-range scanners picked them up." The Calimari tried to ease herself with a deep breath. Many on the bridge turning to her.

"Sound the alarm, I want the planetary defenses ready, Ion Cannons and the planetary shield."

"Yes, Admiral!" The New Republic fleet scrambled, each ship deploying all of its fighters while the civilian vessels frantically flew towards the planet.

"Keep the shield open long enough for those ships to get inside."

Onboard another ship stood an Imperial officer in a white uniform. On his shoulders a pair of blue epaulets. The man was middle-aged with slightly dark skin, dark brown hair well groomed and thick. His eyes matching his hair in color.

The man tried to ease his breathing as he stared at four cargo hauling freighters slowly moving forward with tow cables attached to his own ship.

"Approaching enemy fleet now sir."

The Imperial crewmen around him each trying to remain at ease upon seeing the massive Republic Blockade before them. The man kept his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Time to see if those adegan crystals were worth all the trouble." He whispered to himself.

As the minutes passed, their ship was lead through the blockade unmolsted. A temporary relief flowing through the helmsmen.

"Sir enemy shield has been raised. The Dark Blade and Tukata Fang are in position." The officer nodded while giving a hand signal. The tow cables detached, allowing the frieghters to move on.

"Deploy probe droids." The officer patiently waiting as a dozen probe droids carefully moved through space above Hosnian prime. Two of the droids moving down to the planet's surface.

Each moment was unnerving to the officer, but he managed to maintain his angst. Still, it felt like an eternity waiting where they were.

"Sir, the droids have collected the necessary data."

"Excellent, patch him through and make sure we use the undetectable frequency."

The ensign nodded as she carefully set the frequency on their com channel. Within moments a hologram appeared of a Chiss man. The man appeared to be older than the human officer, though he wore the same uniform only with golden epaulets.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn we're in position and the data has been sent to your flagship." A fulfilled smile appeared across the Chiss's face with his hands behind his back.

"Outstanding work Vice Admiral Vanto, we're entering hyperspace now."

Admiral Vanto took a deep breath while relaxing his hands.

"Activate gravity well generators!"

Admiral Ackbar stood before a hologram of another Republic Admiral.

"My ships are on their way, Rogue Squadron and Sixth Fleet will drive the Imperials out. They're fools to attack this deep into our space."

"May the force be with your admiral Antilles, we're inside the planetary shield so there's no way they can-"

"Admiral we're detecting gravity well generators inside the shield!" The Mon Calimari's head nearly leaving her body upon turning to her crewman.

"What? Explain!"

"Our scopes just picked them up, two interdictor class cruisers and an interdictor class star destroyer are inside the shields!"

"Impossible!" The admiral now shaking as she saw the three ships behind their blockade.

"What game are they playing, contact the ground defenses, tell the ion cannons to-" The admiral's speech cut off upon seeing a series of turbolaser blasts unleash from the three ships down onto the planet's surface. The blasts followed by wings of starfighters moving to the surface.

"Ma'am the ion cannons were just hit and destroyed!" The calimari's frustration crawling through her skin.

"Move us into position and-"

"Hyperspace activity detected, the enemy fleet is approaching."

"Hmp, let them come, our shields are up so they-" Ackbar's heart stopped as she saw the imperial fleet emerged directly in front of the blockade. The fleet appearing inside the shield. The fleet consisted of seven Resurgent class Star Destroyers backed up by a dozen Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers and other support ships.

Each ship in a specific position to counter the Republic ships. Onboard the lead Star Destroyer, Thrawn watched calmly as his fighters swarmed over the defensive fleet. The snub fighters moving in synch with a maelstrom of turbo laser blasts that came forward like a tidal wave.

Thrawn's demeanor remaining calm and collective as he watched the Republic vessels burn up.

"The way is clear, send forth the ground force."

Luke and the other Jedi sensed a great disturbance that nearly made each Jedi jump to their feet.

"What's happening?!" Derra nearly shrieked upon seeing the angst take the Jedi around her. All in the chamber gazed out the windows as they saw the burning hulls of the Republic defensive fleet as they hurdled down upon the city below.

The flaming debris tearing through the buildings and countless speeders in their paths. Cries of terror from the people on the streets flooded the city as the debris were followed by swarms of tie defenders. The spinning fighters assisting the falling debris as they tore through the still standing buildings.

Any republic fighter or craft that dare challenge them was blown from the sky as dozens of transports followed their protectors.

"The empire is here! How!" The chancellor nearly fainting as her anxiety tore through her face.

"Chancellor we must get you out of here." Jacen said taking her hand as the Jedi made their way towards the door. However, their path was discouraged by the sounds of blaster fire. Jaina opened the door and witnessed more horror before them.

The officials and guards in the hall were being systematically gunned down with brutal efficient by a squad of stormtroopers as they moved through the halls. The stormtrooper's adorned in white armor with a black under-suit visible particularly in the abdomen.

The stormtroopers' armor was quite efficient the sigil of their empire adorned on their shoulder plates beside black containers. Their helmets having a thin black visor and black areas around the cheek with black mouth areas covering the chin and nose.

The Advozse captain moved with desperate ferocity to organize a defense, but the stormtroopers pushed forward with brutal determination. One by one the guards were shot down until the captain himself was taken by their fire.

Jaina tightened the grip on her lightsaber as she eased her breath.

"Prepare yourselves." She said before realizing the other's attention was back at the window. Jaina soon realizing why their attention was brought there as an imperial shuttle descended upon the glass.

The Jedi leaped away as Luke and Jacen used the force to keep the debris away from their companions. Despite this, the burst of dust and debris nearly blinded them as several began to cough violently.

As Jaina's eyes opened again she saw the shuttle's ramp slowly lower as six figure's emerged. The first was a booming human with pale white skin. The man towered with a height of over six feet tall and beaming yellow eyes. The skin around his face nearly cracking with his smile held by a thick set of black armor around his body and a black cape.

Behind him followed another pair of humans, one man, and one woman. Both with pale skin and black hair.

The humans were followed by three other figures. The first was a humanoid alien with blood red skin. A beard-like tendril extruding from his skin as his yellow eyes and dark complexion sent a shiver down the spines of the Jedi inside.

The truth Sith adorned in a blue and gold colored battle robe work armored shoulders and chest plates surrounded by a robe that extended down to his feet.

The next figure was another true sith, this one being a slimmer man with a hooded black and red robe with extruding shoulders along the robe and a lightsaber staff in hand.

The sixth and final figure came out in more armor than any of the others. The black armor designed to conform naturally to his body with a rounded belt and red shoulder plates that curved around the shoulders. Four spikes extruding from the tops of the shoulders and a red hood covering a helmet/mask. The mask holding a black visor in an overall design not all that different from Revan's mask.

This Sith took the lead as he drew his lightsaber and sent more fear through the Jedi as they saw the blade ignite in a more blade-like shape than a normal lightsaber. The blade itself curving at the end and glowing black with a violet aura around it.

The true with beside him ignited their violet lightsabers while the human sith revealed red lightsabers. The largest of the sith looking giddish beyond any of the others as he motioned towards the Jedi. Each of them igniting their own lightsabers to face the sith as the chancellor hid behind Hamner. Trembling all the while.

No words were spoken, the two parties simply began their fierce melee. Luke's green saber met the violet saber of the blue armored true Sith. Luke's Djem So form meeting the Juyo form of the Sith as his powerful blows were countered well. Despite this, the Grandmaster was unable to gain an opening that would give him an edge.

Occasionally the Sith would let loose a stream of violet colored force lightning towards Luke. But the Jedi master easily redirected it back at the sith. Each countered blast forcing the true sith back to the defensive.

Jaina and Jacen battled the sith siblings in a fierce duel. Each sibling pair working in synch with the other as they tried to counter the lightsaber strikes. Jacen and Jaina taking turns using their sabers to take the attention of the sith while the other attempted to bear down on their foes with the force itself.

At first, this strategy seemed to be working as the sith were slowly pushed back. The Torgruta Jedi master entered the hallway as she saw a squad of stormtroopers surround her. The soldiers gave her no reprieve as their blaster bolts descended upon the alien.

Showing no fear, the Togruta deflected each bolt with her yellow lightsaber. The alien's body glowing with the aura of the force itself as her offhand guided a series of debris into two of the troopers. The Torgruta followed this with a swift telekinetic blast into three of the remaining troopers to her front. The blast sending the men hurling away like paper in the wind.

"Chancellor" Derra began before watching in horror as the true Sith with a lightsaber staff spun his saber around to decapitate the Jedi that had come with her. The sith now gazed at the master with satisfaction. Raising his offhand to send more lightning her way until the Jedi directed it to the sides.

Artoo chirped in fright as he saw Hamner and the green Jedi fight the remaining two sith. The two warriors keeping both sets of Jedi on edge as they did so. The droid saw the frightened chancellor hide behind her now displaced desk with her body trembling.

His audio senses picking up blaster fire from floors all over the building. Wanting to help Artoo plugged into the nearest terminal and began strategically controlling various security doors. Artoo's actions slowing down and halting the advance of multiple stormtrooper squads. Thus allowing the safe retreat of many republic guards.

The sith woman fighting Jaina projected two large debris pieces at her does, but Jacen slashed them in half. The Jedi Knight then redirecting them back into the ground. With the sith distracted, Jaina leaped over her brother and came down, her violet lightsaber cutting deep through the red armor of the sith man.

The woman gasped as she held her brother up in her arms. The young man reaching for her face before his passing.

"Haaaaaah!" The sith warrior roared in a fiery rage. She took her fallen brother's saber and began a furious rampage against the Jedi siblings. Each of her strikes carrying her hatred in physical form.

The largest sith man dueled the green Jedi, his saber dancing around theirs in an aggressive Ataru form. His movements nearly acrobatic despite his size and each carrying a powerful telekinetic impact behind them.

Horn and Cerik did their best, but this sith's power was awe-inspiring. With a thrust of his arms to the side, the Jedi were slid across the floor. However, they both remained on their feet. Cerik lifted up a portion of the broken wall and sent it at the sith.

He attempted to send it back with a charge of blue force lightning, however, Horn backed up his companion with a telekinetic blast that sent the debris hard into the chest of the sith.

Upon seeing this, the true sith assassin facing the Torgruta vanished from thin air. Reappearing moments later behind the green Jedi with the retribution of violet force lightning into their backs.

Jaina and Jacen both held the sabers of the remaining sith sibling in place. Her fury now escaping her mouth in the form of a force scream. The power of the blow making Jaina stumble backward. Jacen managed to remain firm and trap the warrior in place with his force stasis.

With his blue saber ready, Jacen slid it alongside the warriors now free sabers and burned through her abdomen as she tried to continue the attack. With the warrior dead, Jacen flung himself towards master Hamner.

The lead warrior had nearly broken the Jedi master with the power of his attacks. Each of Hamner's strokes nearly shattered upon the strength of the sith's Soresu defense. His counter blows hitting the human with the impact of a charging vehicle.

Hamner felt his bones ache with each strike of the lightsaber. His telekinetic abilities drown out by the Sith's own power. As Hamner got lifted back through the doors by the warrior's push, Jacen quickly put himself between his master and the sith.

Despite his ferocity, the Jedi felt his lightsaber get carried away by the sith's blows. Sweat beginning to stain his armor as he felt the heat of the sith's lightsaber slowly move closer and closer to his head.

Hamner directed a storm of projectiles into the sith, each blow striking him and forcing his attention to the Jedi. Jacen was lifted up in a force choke before sent flying by the Sith's force scream. When returning to the Jedi master, the sith projected red force lightning into the metal, sending them back only to be carried away by Hamner.

Both Jedi now began to attack in synch, both wielding the acrobatic Ataru form in a controlled but still aggressive manner. The Sith Warrior was forced into a pure Soresu form. His lightsaber managing to keep both Jedi at bay, but he could found no further progress could be made.

Jacen and Hamner grew optimistic in their efforts. That was until they sensed the dark side flow around the Sith like a raging storm. His eyes began to glow red from behind his mask. A glowing red aura of the dark side forming around his armor.

The sheer power of his strikes now magnifying. Both Jedi nearly sent flying by each stroke of his saber, which could now match both Jedi with such speed it kept both on the defense.

The display of power soon backed up by a telekinetic pulse amplified by red force lightning. Jacen and Hamner were racked in pain while held against the wall.

Jaina was about to join the green Jedi when the hulking sith man charged through the air to her location. His lightsaber blows nearly taking the young woman off her feet with each strike. Jaina's intense expression clashing with the sith's nearly sadistic smile. His yellow eyes piercing deep into her soul.

As Jaina held his saber back, she reached for the walls and projected a large piece of metal into his back. The sith grunted but retained his stance, coming back with a backhand across Jaina's face that sent blood across the floor as the young woman tumbled onto the ground with her vision growing blurry.

The Sith brought his saber forward to hurl at Jaina. His satisfaction was stolen by Jacen's counter-attack. The Jedi knight kept pace with the Sith, matching him blow for blow until their blasts created the same results. Both combatants pushed away from each other.

As the Sith prepared to attack again, he was lifted off his feet by another telekinetic blow. Jaina breathed deeply as she faced the sith again. The sith slowly moved towards her despite the continued flow of her power. Jaina raised both hands together and projected her force like a bomb that carried the sith into the shuttle, caving him through the metal.

Jaina nearly collapsed as Jacen rushed to her aid. Hamner now trembling as the assault of the sith broke him down piece by piece. With a final bash of his saber, the sith sent Hamner's lightsaber flying as his hand shattered.

Jacen was able to witness just in time as the Sith warrior stabbed Hamner through the chest without mercy. Jacen unable to even speak before he and Jaina were sent into the wall by the Sith's power.

Derra made a mad dash for the door but was caught by the sith and lifted up. Luke's eyes widening as he sent his foe back and tried to reach the chancellor. His ears assaulted by her blood-curdling screams and the cracking her bones.

Luke lifted the sith warrior up and hurled him across the room beside his companion. The sith warrior shook his head before rising up with the blue armored true Sith. The assassin appeared beside the others including the now wounded warrior Jaina had blasted.

His face scarred and his throat nearly torn open as blood poured out. Terror and anguish decorating his face as he desperately tried to hold his neck. The true sith in blue gazed at the sith and delivered a satisfied smile upon seeing his companion's pain and lament.

The Jedi all faced their opponents but were taken back when the Sith lowered their weapons.

"Jedi, now that our primary objective is complete we can begin with pleasantries." The sith warrior said. His voice intimidating in its pitch and ruthless in its demeanor. He lowered his hood and removed his helmet, revealing he too was a true Sith. His skin a darker shade of red, looking more maroon. His hair a deep black and well groomed while being thicker on top than on the sides.

The yellow in his eyes almost illuminating the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, this is Darth Ikoral." The lead Sith pointing to his companion in blue armor who crossed his arms.

"Jedi."

"Lord Chaldus." The assassin's smile nearly driving the Jedi to aggression as he respectfully bowed.

"And Lord Malgus." Jaina and Jacen staring deeply at the bleeding sith as a pair of stormtrooper medics rushed from the shuttle and began applying first aid to him.

"I am Darth Malice, I have come on behalf of the emperor to make an offer to the republic."

"And offer?" Luke asked with his saber still held out.

"Indeed, for peace."

Chapter 1: Apprentice

The tension was thick enough to cut in the office of Darth Baras. The portly sith lord pacing back and forth before his desk as two young men stood before him. Both adorned in the red and grey light armor of Sith acolytes with small shoulder plats and black trousers.

Both stood with their hands behind their backs and tried to remain calm despite the pressure of everything around them. The first was a human with several scars across his face. The young man's fair skin joined by reddish hair cut nearly to the scalp. His face attempting to mask the angst inside him as it nearly burst out like a flood of water.

Beside him was a true Sith. His red skin more of maroon along with deep black that was thicker on top than on the sides. The yellow in his eyes almost illuminating the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils. He stood exactly six feet tall with a muscular frame to him.

The true sith seemed calmer on the surface but his left hand slowly balled up several times as he attempted to ease his breathing. Both young men appeared to be in their mid to early twenties and carried a sword-like weapon on their backs.

Darth Baras's black and grey robes concealed his excess body while the gray mask over his face presented a frightening face to the men watching him pace. Each almost ready to jump when he spoke.

"As difficult as this decision is, the answer is clear. Lycra, I am removing you from your position." The human nearly dropped to the ground as disbelief and panic filled his brow.

"My lord! I have devoted everything to you! I have worked harder than any student in the academy, far more than him!" The human was nearly ready to strike the true sith with just his eyes.

"Perhaps, and you have proven yourself powerful. However, despite all of your efforts, I can sense the potential in this one. He will become more powerful than you ever will." Lycra's face burned with a fury as the true sith gave only a satisfied smile.

"Your skills will still serve the empire, you shall report to Lord Dramus with the others passed over for apprenticeship. You will serve as a sith warrior fighting beside our soldiers, perhaps someday a lord may accept you until then your destiny is simply that of a warrior."

"You've made a mistake! I swear you'll regret this!" Lycra's words were cut off as he held his throat, Baras holding his hand out while the acolyte tried to breath.

"There are worse fates Lycra, don't forget that." Baras dropped the young man as he coughed. His hatred persisting as he looked back at the true with one more time upon departing.

"Draikor, despite the mistakes made by yourself and your overseer, you have proven every bit as powerful as I'd expect. Your father retook this academy from the republic, your brother and sister left as perhaps its most gifted students. It delights me to see such a proud heritage preserved." The Sith lord's words nearly made Draikor's excitement wither.

His fists tightened and his face stiffened in an attempt to hold back his frustration from surfacing.

"I am Sith my lord, I look forward to learning from one as prestigious as you."

"Hmmm, indeed." The large sith sat behind his desk while clasping his hands together. Despite his mask, Draikor could see Baras still looking him over well.

"Your teachers claim you excel at all of your martial skills and force powers."

"My father taught me well, as did my instructors here."

"You were given the best instructions." Baras's tone sent some anxiety through Draikor's body as he saw Baras's fingers slowly tap together.

"Lycra wasn't completely wrong, your powers are great, but have you earned your worth?"

"I recovered my blade from those scavengers, I slaughtered the corrupted Tukata." Draikor almost stepped forward to defend himself but caught himself before he could motion aggressively at Baras.

"True, but your foolish overseer set those up for you. Your skills are true, but you haven't earned my respect yet. Thus as it is, I must see a final test completed before I accept you as my apprentice."

Draikor stood tall with a confident expression as he could present to Darth Baras.

"No test can frighten me. I will bring you the heads of each Jedi grandmaster if need be." Baras looked amused by Draikor's response. The true sith able to hear a slight chuckle behind Baras's mask.

"Well, I have another test in mind, one you can complete here. Korriban may be the home of the sith, but only in recent times did we reclaim it. Thousands of years ago disciples of our empire took it as their own. Revan and Malak used this world to turn their dark Jedi into sith disciples, inside the tomb of Naga Shada they hid lightsabers constructed in the sith art. You still lack a lightsaber, you will enter the tomb and retrieve this lightsaber."

Draikor smiled, his apprenticeship and his first lightsaber soon awaited him.

"Do not take this task lightly, the tomb of Naga Shada is the most dangerous place on Korriban. Foul creatures corrupted by the dark side, failed students driven mad by its power, and other abominations. It will truly test your strength."

"I am ready."

"Good, however, the lightsaber will not be your only objective. As it happens there is something else I seek in the tomb." Baras's fingers interlocked each other.

"Darth Malak was said to have hidden a Holocron containing details of his search for Rakatan relics. Such things are of great interest to me. However, this Holocron is protected by a security field we've been unable to crack so far. Luckily I have had an odd stroke of luck." Draikor's interest returned as Baras stood up again.

"Recently a smuggler attempted to breathe the tomb and steal the Holocron before she was discovered. Somehow she had breached the security. If she did so before she can do so again. Take her with you to breach the security." Draikor didn't seem annoyed, but more concerned as he slit his thumb across his fingers.

"She could become a liability inside the tomb."

"I don't care, I want that Holocron and you will bring it to me." Draikor took a deep breath and respectfully bowed.

"I will return with the lightsaber and Holocron."

"Good, and should you fail. I always have Lycra." Draikor turned away to conceal his frustration and rage.

The true sith slowly made his ways through the gray halls of the sith academy. The imperial banners decorated the halls as Draikor passed many fellow acolytes.

The young men and women in the halls chatting or walking to various rooms where sith overseers conducted their lessons. Draikor passed the red-cloaked and armored honor guards of their emperor as he made his way towards the brig.

Draikor could hear the various conversations going on around from the many acolytes and instructors within the academy. The eerie silence from the honor guards almost put Draikor at ease. The dark side surrounded the academy like a deep ocean.

Draikor hoped that this would put him at ease, but it failed to do so. The thought of losing his apprenticeship, or perhaps perishing within the tomb. The angst only compounded as he passed by a number of holo projections displaying sith heroes of their empire.

Each display showing the name of the sith below them. Darth Malgus, Darth Lecineous, Lord Artho, Darth Malice. Draikor stared at the last projection for almost a minute. He stared in a longing fashion before exhaling.

"Focus, you must focus." Draikor slowly entered the brig where he saw a number of weary prisoners trapped behind projected cell walls. A sith overseer stood in front of a cell at the end containing a twi'lek woman.

The woman was young like Draikor with dark red skin, not all that different from Draikor's skin. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red than her skin, but her most distinctive feature was a series of black tattoo-like markings across her face and lekku.

The twi'lek was relatively slender in her body's shape and stood several inches shorter than Draikor. A green and black smuggler-esk suit covering her body and a slave collar around her neck.

"I swear I hear one more chirp out of you filthy alien!" The human-sith jailor nearly snarled with his frustration. However, the twi'lek gave a defiant smile.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." The jailor took out a small trigger and pressed it. The twi'lek woman yelping as a mild burst of electricity ran through her.

"Ha, you like that!"

"Chirp!" She shouted defiantly as the jailor furiously raised the voltage. Draikor couldn't help but smile at the young woman's defiance.

"Annoying alien. When is that damn acolyte coming!?"

"Is that how you speak to a true sith human." Draikor said with his voice nearly jumping he jailor.

"You're here! My apologies, Darth Baras gave me instructions to hand this one over to you."

"Finally get to stretch the legs, this place is very boring and smelly, particularly when baldy is here."

"Insolent alien!" The jailor attempted to shock her but felt the trigger get pulled from his hand. Draikor caught the trigger and placed it in his supply satchel.

"I need her conscious." The jailor shaking his head before he opened the cell with unmatched reluctance. The twi'lek stretched her arms and slowly walked out beside Draikor, the two watching each other closely.

The twi'lek noticed Draikor's eyes wander towards every part of her.

"Don't get any twisted ideas in that sith head of yours." The jailer reached for his lightsaber only for Draikor to shake his head.

"I'm Vette by the way."

"Draikor. Soon to be the apprentice to Darth Baras." Draikor trying to sound proud as he spoke.

"Soon to be, very impressive."

"Acolyte you don't need her tongue for this job." Draikor couldn't help but find amusement in the twi'lek's sarcasm.

"Let's go." Draikor led Vette through the academy. Draikor noticing many stares launched at them from various acolytes and even instructors.

"I'd keep quiet here, the others may not find your words as amusing." Vette noticed a particularly daunting gaze from a true sith lord. His light red skin matching his eyes as he sent a shudder through Vette's bones.

"Right." Vette keeping herself closer to Draikor as they walked. Eventually, the two exited the academy and looked out at the red desert valley around them.

Vette covering her eyes from the returned sunlight.

"Sheez, spend a few days in a cell and your eyes hate sunlight." Draikor looked up at the fleet of resurgent capital ships in low orbit. For a moment he imagined himself at the head of a fleet so grand. His eyes wandering around to the stormtroopers standing on sentry duty outside the pyramid-like temple as he imagined a proper army at his command.

His fist tightened while he exhaled trying to focus himself.

"I assume you remember your way around the tomb?"

"Oh yeah, no worries." Vette's sarcasm failing to mask her angst. The two made their way through the sand and towards the entrance to Naga Shada's tomb. Draikor felt the chilling aura of the dark side swarm over the tomb's entrance. A small bust of the ancient sith lord built into the top of the doorway.

Three stormtroopers stood guard in front of the tomb. Their armor like the others colored in a red desert pattern to make them blend in more.

"Acolyte this tomb is off limits." The sergeant said in a stern tone.

"I'm here on the business of Darth Baras."

"Ahh yes, he informed us you were coming. Wait, that's the alien smuggler my men arrested the other day!" The sergeant nearly fuming through her armor as she reached for her sidearm.

"Awww you remember me." Vette clasping her hands together.

"Acolyte, she."

"Is required." The sergeant venting her frustration even through her helmet.

"Hey, so that tomb is full of pretty nasty and dangerous things. Not that you aren't perfectly capable of handling them, but I'd feel better if I was, you know armed."

Draikor smiled.

"I'll bet you would. I also imagine you'd put a blaster bolt in my back the first chance you got."

"I could, but then your bucket heads here would shoot as soon as they saw me come out without you. In case you didn't know, there isn't any other way out of this tomb. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been caught."

Draikor looked back at the sergeant who nearly stepped backward.

"You cannot be serious, acolyte."

"Arm her, now." Draikor's voice carrying a certain fire to it that was felt by both Vette and the stormtroopers. The sergeant slowly waved at her men as they took out their sidearms and handed them to the twi'lek.

Vette twirled around the pistols in an eager fashion before Draikor's gaze brought them back to her holsters.

"Thanks."

"Best of luck acolyte, be wary of anyone you see in there as they have already gone mad.

"I fear nothing in this tomb." Draikor's smile earning a shake of disapproval from Vette's head.

"Yeah well, I do."

The stormtroopers made way for the two as they slowly entered the cold tomb. Draikor could feel the power of the dark side manifest itself even stronger. So much Draikor felt almost overwhelmed. As if there were voices in his head trying to pry at his defenses. Convince him to act in a certain way.

Draikor immediately grabbed his war sword and held it out. Vette noticing this with some anxiety.

"Be ready." The twi'lek drawing her pistols. The walls of the tomb were of blue stone lit by glowing gemstones. Along the walls were weathered statues of ancient Sith.

Draikor admired these statues for a moment while Vette remained close. The sith nearly started by the twi'lek woman's yelps. He raised his blade only to see what had frightened her.

A trio of corpses were picked apart by shyrack, the winged scavengers causing some disgust in Vette. Draikor gazed at the bodies and recognized them as acolytes two being human while the third was a rattataki. Draikor recognized the rattataki as one of overseer Tremel's alien students he had pushed so hard for despite the push back from the others.

"Ashamed, Tremel will be so disappointed."

The two were ready to move on when they heard the flaps of the shyrack and some screeches. Draikor turned when the screeches turned to snarls. Five tukata rushed down the corridors towards them. Vette wasting time to draw her pistols and spray the beasts with fire.

The blasts hit the heads of two tukata, but it only brought heir pace down. The first beast leaped up at Draikor, the sith's war blade stabbing forward through the beast's mouth. Draikor was weighed down for a moment, two more beasts came at his flanks.

Draikor kept one back with the force and in the same motion brought his blade through the head of the next Tukata. Vette kept up her fire on the two she had already wounded, managing to bring them down.

Her excitement was dashed by the snarl of the last tukata as it nearly clawed her stomach. Just managing to rip part of her jacket. Draikor's slash nearly sent the tukata flying into the wall. Draikor savored the feeling of his kill as it felt his passion fuel his power.

"That was close, better check to see if I still have all my parts." Vette said feeling herself over.

The two slowly continued through the tomb, Draikor noticing Vette eyeball a number of old vases and containers lining the sides. Each time she was tempted to check them out, Draikor's face brought her back to his side.

Each step they took only increased the presence of the foreign dark influence Draikor felt. It was enough to keep him on edge as he held his blade tightly.

"Alright, we should be getting close. The switch was behind some statue."

"Excellent."

"So, uh, what exactly happens to me after this is ov-" Vette began until Draikor held a hand to her face. He carefully looked around and listened. Vette soon realized what he was on about as she heard several muttering voices.

Draikor carefully led Vette forward and into the next section of the tomb where they saw a larger statue against a wall. Around the statue were five figures. Two sith acolytes and three excavation guards in red uniforms with blasters.

The humans were pacing around while muttering nonsense, their faces marred by violet corruption almost making them look older and terrified. Draikor feeling the presence of the tomb overwhelming their very beings.

"Well, they certainly look friendly don't they." Draikor slowly approached.

"Kill them."

"No arguments here." Before the first guard could even react, Draikor leaped through the air with the aid of the force. His blade shimmered in delight as it cleaved through the torso of the crazed guard, causing the top half of his body to fall down.

The first crazed acolyte drew her training saber and furiously slashed at Draikor. Each of her blows caught by his soresu defense. However, the second crazed acolyte waled in a terrified manner with a stream of blue lightning soaring at Draikor.

The lightning sent a sharp pain through Draikor's body. His teeth clenching against each other like a set of blast doors. His hold of the first acolyte's blade unable to make any headway as the lightning kept at him.

Vette ducked and weaved from the sporadic fire from the two crazed guards. Their aim was thrown off by the dark side's corruption in their minds. Vette narrowly avoided their fire but was able to take careful aim. With a single blast from both pistols, she struck the first guard in the head and chest.

The moment he went down the other guard hurled a thermal detonator Vette's way. The twi'lek nearly jumping out of the blast radius. Unfortunately, the blast shook the ground and made Vette trip over herself.

The crazed guard began a mad dash at Vette. The twi'lek pulling herself behind a fallen statue as blasts bolts raked its side.

Waiting for the right moment, Vette jumped up with a barrage of rapid fire. The bolts spraying around the guard with three finding their mark on his chest.

Draikor continued to endure the force-lightning until he was able to reach out with his offhand. The crazed acolyte's hands were forced shut by Draikor's grip. With his strength returned, the sith was able to push the first Acolyte away and then leap to the second.

The mad acolyte attempted to bring his blade up, yet Draikor's impact carried it aside. The true sith acolyte stabbing deep through the mad acolyte's stomach. Upon feeling the convulsion of the acolyte, Draikor felt strangely off-put seeing the acolyte's mind return just before he died.

Draikor found himself snapped back to reality when he heard the mad screams of the first acolyte. As she leaped through the air at him, Draikor projected the fallen acolyte's blade into her chest. She hit the ground hard and continued screaming for another few moments.

"Alright, I say we get this done before we go crazy like them. Uhh, Sithy?" Vette confused as she saw Draikor stare at the fallen acolytes.

"Uhh, are you alright?"

"Sith acolyte's should not die this way. Their minds not their own, it isn't right."

"Yeah well, I'm sure they're in a better place now." Vette said as she climbed over the statue and revealed an ancient panel.

"Hold on give me a minute and I'll have the vault open in the chamber where this Holocron is."

"Good, I'll ensure you aren't interrupted." Draikor now carefully keeping watch around the tomb for more beasts. He occasionally glanced back at Vette as she worked.

Draikor couldn't help but smile thinking about what was soon to come. He would have his lightsaber and become the apprentice to one of the most influential sith in the entire empire. Where he could go and what he could do were almost limitless.

His excitement soon began to lessen when he felt the aura of the chamber change. Hatred, jealousy, and lament that had not been there before. Draikor raised his blade just in time to hold back another war-blade.

Draikor saw Lycra's fury across his face as the rival acolyte pushed down with everything he had. Draikor crashed his blade forward and then to the left. Lycra's blade nearly thrown from his hand. Before Draikor could take advantage of this, Lycra thrust his hand forward and sent his foe stumbling backward with the power of the force.

Vette took notice of this with a mixture of fear and irritation.

"Mind your work, I'll handle this wretch." Draikor smiling as he saw the resentment tearing across Lycra's face.

"You took everything from me! Wretched spoiled sith! I earned this apprenticeship! You earned nothing!"

Draikor's expression erupted into a fury as he channeled his rage.

"Just die!" The two acolytes exchanged their furious blows. Lycra moving fast with his juyo form against Draikor's soresu. Draikor was able to keep Lycra's blade at a safe distance, but Lycra's movements were experienced.

Each blow the acolyte followed with a quick burst of telekinetic force energy. Draikor resisted them as best he could. Lycra was only able to get so much distance against the true Sith. Draikor continued his defensive form, managing to catch Lycra's blade as it came down.

With the blade pinned in place, Draikor's foot crashed hard into Lycra's chest. The blow brought Lycra back a few feet. Lycra saw Draikor raise his war-blade again in a confident manner. His rage reaching a building point as Draikor motioned his foe at him in a taunting manner.

With a swift leap, Lycra ascended through the air and held his blade out. Draikor simply responded with a force scream. His mouth bellowing out a harrowing wave of force power that brought Lycra tumbling to the side.

When the human acolyte rose to his feet, Draikor had already reached his with his own force charge. Lycra attempted one final blow. Draikor's counter strike carrying his blade through Lycra's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Draikor relishing the feeling of his blade embedding itself into Lycra's bone. Upon pulling the bloody sword free, he saw Lycra fall to his knees while clutching his shoulder. His rage replaced by anguish and more resentment.

"So this is it then. After everything I've been through, all my struggles, and it was for nothing."

"So it seems." Draikor said standing tall over the wounded acolyte. Lycra's face made a final defiant attack on Draikor as he gazed up.

"Do it then, and be quick about it."

"As you wish." Vette nearly yelped upon seeing Draikor's blade sever Lycra's head and topple it from his shoulders.

"So, not a friend of yours I take it." Draikor remained silent as he stared at Lycra's body. He had assumed to be filled with a feeling of pride, but instead, he felt a nagging disappointment. While he had rivaled Lycra since arriving at the academy, it almost felt like a waste for him to die this way. He could have been a useful warrior for the empire, but now he had died for nothing. But perhaps not, Draikor found comfort in the fact that his success proved his worthiness.

He had not simply been chosen, but now had proven himself the rightful apprentice. Draikor's smile returned as he faced Vette.

"The vault."

"Right, should be open now."

"Excellent work, let's go."

"Nice to see someone appreciate my work." Vette moving quick to catch up with Draikor. As they moved into the burial chamber, Draikor felt the dark aura that had whispered to him now cry out like a banshee.

He gazed around at a series of sarcophagi placed against the walls leading up to a statue atop a set of stairs.

"Alright the vault is behind the statue, I'll get your precious Holocron." Vette said as she carefully climbed up the statue. All the while Draikor searched the room for signs of the lightsaber Malak's sith would have hidden the lightsaber.

His frustration mounting with each moment, the voices getting louder and louder until he realized they seemed to be emanating from a part of the tomb. Draikor turned to the statue, the mouth in particular.

He placed his hand on the statue's mouth and channeled his dark side aura around the statue's head. His hand illuminating with a red ambiance as he did so.

The jaw of the statue opened to reveal a lightsaber inside. Draikor carefully extracted the lightsaber. Its hilt made of fine silver that still shined despite its age.

Somehow the statue had preserved the saber after all those years. The saber's design was clearly inspired by those of his ancestors. However, the black handle markings and thicker extrusions around the lens were clearly a mixed design Revan's sith had made.

Draikor could feel the dark essence in the saber with a certain excitement. He held it high and ignited the crystal inside. A beam of light extending out while brightening up the chamber with its deep red essence.

Draikor's excitement ignited with the lightsaber. After so many years he finally held his first lightsaber. His mark as a sith warrior now taken and his apprenticeship ready to begin.

However, at that moment Draikor heard the voices turn to violent screams. The wales now coming from the sarcophagi.

"Alright, one big bad sith Holocron ready for your big bad sith bo-" Vette began until the doors of the sarcophagi burst open. The twi'lek yelping with the prism-shaped Holocron nearly falling from her hands.

Draikor witnessed six figures wrapped mummified in black cloth emerge from the coffins. A foul stench followed with their rotting bodies. Draikor able to see their rotting bones through the cloth, as well as a pair of glowing eyes.

As Vette shook beyond terrified belief, Draikor felt great adrenaline run through him. The Sith charging through the air at the first undead warrior. His new lightsaber cutting clean through the ancient blade in its hand. The lightsaber reducing the bones to ash upon impact

The hum of the lightsaber sizzled the particles of the bandages in delight. Draikor bringing the saber around in the same motion to parry the blows from the other mummies.

Draikor's lightsaber burned through the rusted swords carries by these corpses. Two more of the mummies were swiftly cut down by Draikor. The next broken apart by a swift burst of force power blasted into it by the true Sith.

As this happened, Vette finally mustered her courage and sprung up to run down the remaining mummies. The rush of the battle and his new weapon sending an awe-inspiring excitement through Draikor. At that moment he felt as if he were the strongest sith to ever live.

Vette didn't share his optimism as she slowly came down with the Holocron in hand.

"Alright, can we go now, before more undead some to kill us."

Draikor stood with Vette inside Baras's office. The Sith Lord gazing with delight upon the Holocron.

"Yes, yes, long have I waited for you my precious little treasure. Darth Malak's secrets should prove most interesting. I understand Lycra never reported to Lord Dramus."

"No, the fool entered the tomb in an attempt to kill me."

"Hmm, I see. Ashamed, he may have made a useful warrior on the battlefield. But there are plenty more where he came from. In any case, you have proven my concerns wrong. You carry yourself now as a true Sith apprentice. Under my tutelage, you will go far in the empire, perhaps even farther than those in your family."

Draikor propped himself up as best he could upon hearing the last bit from Baras.

"I can't wait."

"Indeed, your skills will prove invaluable. Such raw power will be molded into greatness unlike any other. You will do great things for the empire, and more importantly for me."

Vette almost rolled her eyes hearing Baras talk. Only stopping in fear he might see her do so.

"I also see the smuggler survived, how interesting. You did well protecting her."

"Vette fought well inside." The Sith's complement catching her off guard.

"In any case, she's served her purpose. I shall dispose of her." Vette backed up with her hand up. Terror returning to her face.

"Master, I would rather she remain at my side. Her skills could prove useful to me in the future."

"Hmm, very well take her as a gift then. Though she is your responsibility, not mine." Vette's relief nearly overshadowed by her annoyance in being spoken of as if she were some kind of pet.

Draikor glanced back at the red-skinned twi'lek, earning a slight smile from her.

The following morning Draikor stood beside Baras inside the main atrium of the academy. Two dozen sith lords had gathered in a line each with their new apprentice beside them.

Draikor looked down at the various lords. Most being humans, but with four or so true sith and two zabrak. The new apprentices somewhat mirrored this. Most being humans with four other true sith beside Draikor, and two zabrak, and a single chiss at the end.

Draikor recognized these apprentices from his time at the academy, though each was from a different class. Only with acolyte from each class would be chosen as an apprentice.

In the corner of his eye, Draikor could see the acolytes passed up gathered around the human sith lord Dramus. Each holding resentment and shame in their eyes as each would only go on to serve as warriors or inquisitors until one day they might get chosen by a lord.

Though he knew each was also lucky, as there were plenty of acolytes who had faced a worse outcome.

Draikor looked down and noticed Lord Zash with her own new apprentice. Another true sith with no tendrils or claw appendages on his face as. His red skin was a lighter shade than Draikor's, almost orangish, and his hair a thick red.

He was an inch or two shorter than Draikor and not quite as muscular, but still strong enough.

This apprentice was Arvidas, someone Draikor had known for almost his entire time at the academy. No one truly made friends at a sith academy, but Arvidas was the closest thing Draikor had to a friend there.

Draikor was adorned in the red armor of a Sith apprentice. The armor specially built to attune to a sith's nature and movements while still holding strong. Two almost rectangular shoulder plates adorning the armor and reddish trousers with light plates on them as well.

A number of the other apprentices wore nearly identical armor with some customization between them. The rest including Arvidas wore black, red, and grey robes, some with hoods some without.

However, each apprentice wore a lightsaber on their belts and pride across their faces. Along the sides of the halls were a series of Sith showing up as projections from across the galaxy. Each bearing witness to the new apprentices.

Draikor kept his eyes on one group in particular. Six fully grown true Sith, and five children of varying ages beside four of them. One of the adult true Sith wearing an officer's uniform.

Standing in the center of the main atrium was a grand obelisk adorned with the banner of their empire. A middle-aged true sith woman wearing soot black robes paced before the monument.

Her face expressing the magnitude and awe felt by those around her.

"There are many Sith academies in the empire, but none as prestigious as this one. The ancestral home of our glorious people. The finest Sith in the empire trained here. Several members of the Dark Council, heroes such as Darth Caravix, Lord Rackton, and both of my sons of course."

Draikor noticed one of the true Sith women in the projections cross her arms and while shaking her head hearing Darth Minax speak.

"As headmaster of this academy, it is my duty to ensure only the finest sith leave this academy alive. Of those sith, the best among them will become apprentices, the future lords who will bring the galaxy to heel and carry out the great works of the emperor. Each of you arrived as mere acolytes, weak, undisciplined, worthless. Now you leave as apprentices! For the empire!" Darth Minax roared with her lightsaber raised and both ends igniting.

"For the empire!" Draikor and the other apprentices echoed with their own lightsabers raised.

As the crowd scattered, Draikor motioned towards the projections until he felt Baras's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, apprentice."

"My Lord." Draikor looking back at the projections who continued to stare at him.

Darth Baras sat back down behind his desk while looking at a message on his terminal.

"Thank the emperor she kept that ceremony short. Minax's speeches can drag on for hours." Baras's hand covering the face of his mask.

"I found it inspiring."

"Listen to it a few dozen times and you won't. As much as I enjoy Korriban our time here is done. I have business at the capital, which means you will depart for Dromund Kaas at once."

"I look forward to it, it's been too long since I've seen the capital. Shall we be off then?"

"You will depart, I still have some business to take care of here." Draikor raised his eyebrow in interest.

"What kind of business?" Baras looked back up at Draikor.

"The kind that does not concern a mere apprentice. Go, take a transport to the fleet command at Vaiken spacedock. I will arrange transport there to the capital. Enjoy yourself, celebrate your achievements, soon you will be required to carry out my ambitions."

Draikor gave a respectful bow before departing. His excitement returning to him at the thought of the glorious work he would soon be doing. With his things packed, Draikor walked with Vette out of the academy.

The young Sith gazing back at it one more time in a longing fashion.

"So uh, not that I haven't enjoyed this place. But I think your shuttle is leaving soon." Vette's eager desire to leave Korriban ready to burst through her.

Draikor ignored the twi'lek and gave the academy a final gaze.

"Alright, let's go." Vette now eagerly following him as they walked past two stormtroopers onto a shuttle. Within a few minutes, the ramp was raised and the craft lifted up into the air. Soaring up into orbit and then jumping to lightspeed.

Author's note

.

I'm sorry if the prologue felt a little misleading, but as stated in the details this will be a reimagined version of the Sith Warrior campaign from swtor, however, just as I said there will be EU characters replacing swtor characters in some areas, some planets replaced by EU ones, most of the flashpoints replaced as well.

Please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews, what you liked and didn't like, if you have any questions please PM me as it's easier to answer

So until next time,

Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Talon

Chapter 2: The Black Talon

Draikor and Vette sat beside each other inside the imperial transport as it exited hyperspace. Vette's eyes finding their destination in amazement. Draikor soon saw it as well, a behemoth space station resting near a large nebula.

The station was round almost like a disk but extended up and down with trapezoid extrusions around the hangers and pointed antennas raising from the center.

Over three dozen Resurgent class Star Destroyers were positioned around the station supported by dozens of smaller frigates, destroyers, and corvettes.

Countless fighters similarly patrolled the space around the station as transports flowed in and out. The awe of the imperial fleet elating the young apprentice even more.

"Welcome to Vaiken Spacedock." The pilot spoke over the intercom. Within minutes they landed inside the nearest hanger. The black and gray walls of the hanger extending far enough to hold numerous other ships and crates.

Draikor and Vette slowly exited the shuttle and made their way past hauler droids and naval personnel. The navy troopers in grey uniforms with a blue and red rank pin on their chests. Their heads covered by square helmets that covered the tops and sides of their heads while their eyes were covered by black goggles.

The hanger could barely prepare the two as they took the lift to the main section. The hall extended out and branched off into the great center hub of the spacedock.

The hub almost flooded by security droids, naval personnel, high ranking officers, Sith of various ranks, Mandalorians, merchants, and so many others.

The conversations flooded the hub like a vast ocean. But despite this, Draikor and Vette took it well. The atmosphere of the fleet more than exciting.

"So uh, we need to get to this transport?" Vette looking around eagerly.

"My voucher says it doesn't depart for another hour, we have time to look around." Draikor smiling as he saw Vette nearly jump in excitement.

The two walked through the various sections of the hub. The supply section where numerous officials dispenced gear for Sith and soldiers alike. The training section where Draikor witnessed a number of Sith sparring with each other.

In one section Draikor took particular notice of the Sith inside. Each was a true Sith. These Sith wore reaver armor while others were shirtless and fought with a tenacity unseen in other Sith. Their skills seeming almost unreal.

Draikor watched them in admiration while noticing the banner over this section. The banner was an alteration of the imperial banner. Violet instead of red and two lightsabers coming through the center symbol.

One of the Sith in violet reaver armor standing near the entrance noticed at Draikor and smiled.

Draikor sighed and returned to Vette as they made their way into the galactic market. Vette almost lost herself to the stands and vendors from countless worlds. Many of them being aliens bringing exotic goods to eager customers.

Vette stopped at one particular black market vendor only to remember her money was taken by the jailer.

"Dam Sith." She said before quickly retracting herself upon seeing Draikor beside her.

"I mean, dam so many Sith." Draikor took more amusement from Vette while also looking around at the many Sith warriors present. Their armor was much more extensive and intimidating. Some wearing cape behind them.

Draikor gazed down at his own armor, so much simpler in comparison. It wouldn't do, he was a Sith warrior now, he would have to present himself as such.

"Mail call!" Draikor turned to see one of many mail droids float towards him with a message presented.

"Apprentice Draikor found, delivering message." Draikor uploaded the message onto his datapad and slowly read it.

"Dearest son, our pride in you has never been stronger. Your father and I are thrilled to see you beside a Sith as prestigious as Baras. We know you will bring glory to our family and yourself. Remember your training and keep yourself safe, here is something to start you off." Draikor sighed as he saw a credit voicer attached.

"Got a letter huaaaaaah!" Vette nearly fainted seeing the voucher worth over a million credits.

"You're rich!"

"My family is quite wealthy yes, as are most true Sith." Vette noticed Draikor's less than excited tone upon receiving the money. Her confusion knowing no bounds.

Draikor walked past the galactic trade hubs where various individuals were buying or selling goods. He reached an armor crafter working on schematics.

"I require armor."

"Hold on." The larger man paying no mind.

Draikor reached out and crushed the schematics with the force, Vette taken back by this but soon laughed when she saw the fury on the vendor's face turn to terror upon seeing Draikor.

"Sith, my lord I. Forgive me. How may I assist you?"

"I require better armor than this. I want something far more impressive and intimidating without hindering me."

"Alright, let me see, ah I got something made specifically for a Sith Juggernaut, with some customizations of course. What do you think?" Draikor looked over the armor schematics with Vette.

"Pretty scary." Vette said as Draikor nodded.

"This will work. When will you have it ready?"

"Something custom like this could take time my lord, and it won't be cheap." The vendor looking nervous until Draikor revealed his voucher.

"Credits are of no concern to me."

"Ok, I'll uh just take what I need. Like I said though it'll take time my lord."

"Mail them to me when ready."

"Of course, no worries, it's my number one project now." Draikor nodded before turning.

"Where now?"

"A drink I think." Vette seemed more excited.

"I like the sound of that."

"Get rich! Make yourself a fortune with some hard work!" Draikor and Vette heard from nearby.

The young Sith turned to see a scrawny looking smuggler type. The dark-skinned human wearing an expensive jacket with lavish jewels adorning his fingers and a golden cybernetic eye. A pair of large customized battle droids stood guard around the man as well as a brutish Mandalorian.

"Make yourself rich! I'm the guy if you're willing to work for it!"

"Make myself rich, how?" Draikor asked, the human nearly startled.

"Oh my lord, I'm honored. Name's Tenn, former imperial agent, now free-lanced treasure hunter."

"Treasure hunter." Vette coming closer with her eyes lighting up a little.

"Oh yes, my pretty little thing. A skill that served me well, deciphering coded maps to lost loot of old smugglers, pirates, and warlords. Precious crystals hidden in remote locations. A fortune is out there waiting for anyone willing to learn the trade."

Draikor seemed unconvinced.

"It cannot be that simple."

"Oh my lord, I never claimed it was. Treasure hunting requires hard work, and at times considerable investments. But as you can see it paid off, I've retired in style, big estate, servants, and the best of private security.

The Mandalorian now looking at Draikor with a nod.

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, success is nothing if one can't share it. Even with my fortune, I wish to see the empire prosper, I served for ten years, my lord. I can teach you the basics of this trade, for free! You'd have to keep at it, put the effort in. But master it and you'll find yourself one of the richest Sith in the empire!" The man's excitement was infectious.

Draikor didn't show it, he looked closer at the datapad the man offered and slowly read it before turning to Vette.

"You were a smuggler."

"Yeah, though my skills can clearly be improved otherwise I wouldn't be here." Draikor thought about what the man offered and was more than intrigued.

"Very well, show me."

"Excellent, let me run you through it."

Several minutes later Draikor sat with Vette at a table inside the hub's cantina. The cantina was set in the center of the hub with exuberant music played around them.

Many weary Sith and imperials eased themselves in drink and fun around the cantina. Server droids delivered their exotic alcohol from across the galaxy.

Several cheered in lust at holographic images of dancers projected on tables. Vette slowly drank her wine as Draikor reach through the data pack on treasure hunting. The various lessons and instructions on deciphering maps, finding crystal deposits.

It didn't look easy, but Draikor was ready to learn.

"Soooo, uh now that we have a moment. I was wondering, is this collar really necessary. I mean you trust me with it off right?"

Draikor's eyes turned to Vette's nervous expression.

"Don't think this is freedom. You're still bound to me, don't forget that." The young Sith waving his hand over the collar as it snapped off. Vette rubbing the back of her head in reprieve.

"Wow, forgot what my neck feels like. Thanks." Draikor knew the collar served no practical purpose. If he constantly shocked her she'd only resent him and look for an opening.

If she ran the shocker only had a limited range. He knew it was better to have a loyal servant than a resentful one.

"Here you need to read up on this too. I intend to master treasure hunting, and you will help me."

"No problem, can't be that different from smuggling." Vette confidently taking a second datapad with the copied information. Her eyes glanced back at Draikor curiously while he drank.

"So, besides this, what exactly will I be doing for you?" Draikor able to feel the angst in her voice.

"You will support me in my missions as you did in the tomb. Fight beside me when required and make use of your skills to my benefit."

"Alright, doesn't sound too bad. Wait you're a Sith, that means we're going to dangerous places and fighting a lot of people!" Draikor's smile widened, Vette's face doing the opposite.

"Great." Upon finishing their drinks, the two made their way to the transport deck where they saw a naval crewman standing beside a protocol droid with a datapad.

Just behind him was boarding path inside a ship against the airlock. Several non-military personnel could be seen entering the ship. Many looking well off.

"We're here to board the Black Talon." The crewman looked at Draikor and then the datapad.

"Ahh yes, apprentice Draikor. Your master booked you a seat on the Talon." The droid projected an image of the ship, however, the ship didn't appear to be a civilian transport, but a warship.

Draikor recognized it as an Ardent-class frigate.

"The Black Talon is a converted warship my lord, designed for comfort and pleasure for your trip to Dromund Kaas."

"Very good. Let's be off Vette."

"Well, I do like the sound of this ship."

The two entered the ship and made their way through the dark gray halls past a number of the navy troopers in their gray uniforms. Eventually, they reached a checkpoint guarded by a trio of marines.

The marines wore armor like stormtroopers only gray instead of white. A large corporal stood by a naval officer arguing with him.

"I don't like excuses, the captain is lying."

"I take my orders from him lieutenant-commander."

"What's this then?" Draikor asked as the officer turned to him. The woman was relatively short with fair skin and well groomed brown hair done up in an organized bun.

"Ahh a Sith, welcome my lord, I'm lieutenant-commander Zerra, first officer aboard. How may I assist you?" Her frustration replaced by great eagerness upon seeing Draikor.

"I'm looking for the lounge, we have a long way to the capital."

"Indeed right this way, let me help you." She pushed the large corporal aside and walked noticeably excited.

"Right this way, please enjoy yourself, my lord, I am at your service." Zerra presenting the lounge. It's set up quite similar to the cantina on the space dock.

"Well, she seemed eager." Vette said peering back at the commander who was still looking at them.

"You're perceptive, I'm guessing she wants something from me." Draikor sounding uninterested as he found them a table with four chairs.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. I hope this ship has fruit from the outer rim." Vette said taking a menu from a server droid.

Draikor took his when he overheard a familiar voice.

"No, they will not serve you force users. If you cannot find something to eat then you'll just go hungry. Draikor turned to the table directly behind them and saw none other than Arvidas.

Sitting beside him was a massive creature. It's skin a dark red with curved claws coming from its fingers. An extruding jaw holding dozens of razor-sharp teeth in his mouth all while only being covered by a cloth around his waist.

"So I think, woah!" Vette nearly fell from her seat upon seeing the creature.

"Arvidas, following me again it seems." The true Sith inquisitor quickly turned and saw Draikor across from him.

"Well well well, Draikor I didn't expect to see you here." The apprenticed smiled as they pushed the tables together and clasped hands.

"Well done on making apprentice." Arvidas said.

"I could say the same to you, not bad for a former slave. I only wish I could have seen overseer Harken's face when Lord Zash picked you." Arvidas smiled with satisfaction dripping across him.

"Seeing her kill his prized pupil was even more satisfying."

"This one's power, it smells delicious." The creature hissed as he looked longingly at Draikor.

"Ease yourself Khem, if I could defeat you so could he."

"Shame." Khem now turning to Vette who almost hid behind her Sith companion.

"Is that a Dashade? I thought they were extinct." Draikor staring at the creature with intrigue.

"I discovered him in the tomb of Marka Ragnos for my final trial. He tried to eat me. Now he serves me."

"Eat you?" Vette still shaking.

"I eat force users, and spit out their bones." Khem growled.

"Well uh, no force here." The twi'lek holding her hands up.

"This is Vette, my companion."

"Is she useful?"

"Very." Vette glanced back at Arvidas, noticing a number of scars on him. Though she realized they weren't from fighting.

"Sooo, your friend is a former slave?"

"Indeed." Draikor said as Vette looked slightly confused. Arvidas simply smiled.

"Yes, hard to believe, a true Sith as a slave."

"I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Let's just say my parents lacked what nearly every Sith is born with, and I was believed to be the same." Vette nervously returned to her drink, trying not to stare at Khem.

"Your master is going to Kaas as well?" Arvidas nodded.

"She didn't say much, except that we will be dealing with a Darth Skotia. It should prove interesting."

"Your master has her ambitions set I suppose. I only wonder what my master intends for me. Hopefully something exciting." Arvidas amused at Draikor's excited demeanor.

"You always did talk about such things. Personally, I'm looking forward to some real freedom and any chance for more power." Draikor saw the ambition on his friend's face and nodded.

"To us, future lords of the Sith." Draikor raising his glass as Arvidas joined him.

"Masters of our own destinies!" Arvidas added with a smile.

As their food arrived Arvidas noticed two women approach them. One a rattataki with a few piercings and an enforcers jacket. The other woman was a human with fair skin and deep-red hair done up in a ponytail. Her eyes a deep green with her hair covered by a grey cap.

She wore the gray uniform of an imperial intelligence agent with a sniper rifle on her back.

"Pardon me my lords, but every other seat is taken, do you mind if my associate and I sit?"

Draikor shook his head and the two women sat.

"Thank you, my lords, Agent 17 of Imperial Intelligence."

"Draikor."

"Arvidas."

"Well, I hope not to bother you." Agent 17 said as she took out a datapad. The rattataki woman looking uninterested.

Arvidas and Draikor continued their conversation until they noticed a Mandalorian warrior walking past them with a drink in his hand. Or rather they noticed his stench. The warrior's armor looking as if it hadn't been washed in weeks.

The other passengers also looking disgusted by him, unable to tell if his armor was naturally green or not.

"I might just kill him to make the smell go away." Arvidas said as Draikor nodded.

"Even a corpse would smell more desirable."

Those at their table soon saw the Mandalorian approach another table. This table housed a human woman and a large Chiss. The Chiss had long black hair that extended past his broad shoulders.

He appeared taller and more muscular than even Draikor and wore black stormtrooper commando armor with a series of customizations. Beside him was the human woman.

She seemed about Vette's size with slightly tanned skin. Brown eyes, lighter-brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and some cybernetic implants around her chin.

The Mandalorian bumped into the table and spilled the woman's drink over her waist.

"Hey, what yourself." The Mandalorian shouted at the frightened woman who covered her nose at his stench.

"You bumped into our table bub, apologize to my lovely companion." The chiss said with his arms crossed and his voice nearly booming.

"Listen Chiss, I'm the fiercest warrior in Clan Rack, so don't you even think you can-" The Mandalorian was cut off when he pointed finger was snatched by the Chiss.

In a swift motion, the Chiss pulled the man's arm back and nearly broke his face with two punches. The Mandalorian was flung over his attacker and into the table.

Not wasting a moment, the Chiss pulled out his pistol and blasted the foul man's head before holstering the weapon just as fast. The passengers across the lounge yelping in fright.

Many of them spilling their drinks as their terror crippled them. Agent 17 glanced over at the incident for a moment only before diligently returning to her datapad.

The two Sith apprentices, however, looked quite impressed by the display.

"Well, he's blunt." Vette not sure if she was disturbed or fascinated.

The Mandalorian's body was dragged away by a pair of crewmen, each nearly gagging from the stench. As a server droid removed the now broken table, the Chiss shook his head.

His companion searching for another table only to find one place for them.

"Oh boy here they come, whatever you do don't spill a drink on him." Draikor smirking a little while Arvidas seemed less amused at the twi'lek's wit.

When the Chiss got close enough the four were able to see a number of scars across his face. The scars matching his rugged expression.

"Sith looks like everywhere is taken. You mind if my lovely companion and I take a seat."

"Only because you removed that foul stench from the lounge." Arvidas said. His words earning a slight smile from the Chiss as he took his seat.

Agent 17 glanced over at the Chiss again. Her expression remaining consistent save her eyes.

"Your hair and armor are out of regulation soldier."

"They would be if I were still in the army." The Chiss taking his drink from the woman before stroking her chin playfully, earning a giggle from her and a blush.

"Who are you then?" Draikor trying to get a better read of the hulking alien.

"The name's Ereb'akor'enorde." Those around him becoming silent except Agent 17.

"I don't speak gibberish." Khem growled.

"You can call him Bakoren." The woman said in a soft and almost skittish voice.

"Former captain, 5th imperial special forces group. Now a freelancer. I take it you're Sith apprentices." Draikor and Arvidas nodding.

"Draikor."

"Arvidas."

"This is my medic, Mako."

"Hello." Her hand waving with a nervous tick.

"This is Vette."

"How's it hanging?"

"Khem." Bakoren looking at the dashade Sith a level of awe.

"And you darling?" The imperial agent glancing back at Bakoren with some disdain.

"Agent 17."

"Oh yeah, you people don't ever say your real names." Bakoren chuckled.

"Attention would the following passengers please report to room seventeen-B immediately. Apprentices Draikor and Arvidas. Ereb'akor'enorde, and Agent 17." A woman's voice said over the intercom.

The four were taken back by this, each looking at the others with confusion.

"What the hell is this about?" Bakoren putting his right hand into a fist.

"Perhaps it involves the Mandalorian you killed." Arvidas's suggestion actually making Bakoren consider it.

"Why would they call us then?"

"Best be on it then." Agent 17 said getting up.

"Stay here and try to get a start on this map." Draikor handing Vette the first encoded treasure map. The twi'lek gave an approving nod at that prospect.

"Don't cause any trouble." Arvidas said to Khem as the beast growled.

"I'll be back darling, won't be too long." Bakoren stretching his arms as he joined the others. Agent 17 not even saying anything to her companion as the alien remained seated.

On their way through the halls, four noticed severe anxiety plaguing the ship's crewmen. Many trembling and soaking their uniforms in sweat.

"What's got them so wound up?" Bakoren's head-turning multiple times to the terrified crew.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Draikor said leading them into a small chamber with a single desk.

A young woman stood beside the desk. Her skin slightly dark with similarly colored eyes and hair long hair done up into a ponytail. She wore a white naval officer's uniform with a black patch of a black wreath on her jacket.

The young woman stood at ease in a dignified fashion. Coming to attention as the four entered the room.

"My lords, ma'am. I apologize for this inconvenience."

"What's this about?" Arvidas crossing his arms with impatience flowing through his demeanor.

"I'm ensign Sara Vanto of Imperial Naval Intelligence. I brought you here because of your skills. You four are the only qualified individuals of the passengers for a very important mission that will require your help."

"What are you talking about?" Bakoren crossing his arms like Arvidas. The young ensign seemingly ignored Bakoren as she touched an earpiece in her right ear.

"They're here sir, patching you through now."

A hologram projector on the desk lit up. Projected before them was another chiss. This one looking much older than Bakoren with a white officers uniform and golden epaulets on the shoulders.

The Chiss stared at the four through the hologram with such focus it was as if he were present. The four almost able to feel his gaze through the projection.

"Greetings." The Chiss's voice firm and efficient.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn! Sir, Agent 17 at your disposal!" The agent snapping to attention. Even Bakoren seemed taken back by the appearance of Thrawn.

His eyes widening and his arms coming down.

"The Grand Admiral Thrawn, the legendary commander of the imperial navy." Draikor smiling with a level of excitement. Remembering his father's stories about the Grand Admiral.

He almost felt humbled by this meeting and eager for its purpose.

"Apprentice Draikor, Arvidas. The new apprentices of Baras and Zash." The two true Sith listening even closer now.

"Captain Ereb'akor'enorde as well."

"You, you know who I am." The steel voice of Bakoren now reduced to a stutter.

"Indeed, I know who all of you are. I apologize for this inconvenience, however, as it happens your assistance is required."

"I didn't board this ship to be drafted into a navy assignment." Arvidas's irritation growing ever steadily. Thrawn staring closely at each of the Sith's facial movements.

"I'm afraid I must insist. This task could have long-reaching effects across the empire. The Republic cannot be allowed to succeed."

"Let's hear it then, I'm ready to face our enemies." Draikor's thrill giving Thrawn a more assured look.

"Several hours ago a star destroyer was ambushed on the edge of imperial space by the Republic Navy. The ship was boarded and an individual known as the General was recovered before nearby ships could arrive to back up our ship.."

"Are we at war sir?" Agent 17's composure remaining firm and disciplined while standing at ease.

"No, as far as the galaxy is concerned this was merely a border skirmish. We now understand that this was set up by the General himself. He was taken onboard the heavy corvette known as the Spirit of Alderaan. Luckily the ship was damaged before entering hyperspace. The ship has dropped out and the Black Talon is the only vessel that can reach it before the republic."

"Why come to us with this, we're but passengers?" Arvidas now pacing beside Draikor.

"Therein lies the problem. I contacted Captain Wells and gave him a direct order to intercept. He refused."

Bakoren nearly chuckled.

"That explains why the crew is ready to pass out. They're scared shitless."

"Wells has cut off communications from the bridge. You four must get this ship back on an intercept course. Ensign Vanto will guide you from here." The hologram vanished as Vanto stepped in front of the desk.

"Shall we be off then?"

Arvidas still didn't look convinced. His arms crossed while he pierced Vanto with his eyes.

"Come now Arvidas, a chance to slay the enemies of the empire. This is what we trained for, and now get to carry out."

Arvidas took a deep breath.

"Perhaps it could prove amusing. Alright, you have me."

"I assume there will be proper payment when this is done." Bakoren crossing his arms at ensign Vanto who nodded.

"Of course, Grand Admiral Thrawn always rewards those who deserve it." The young woman leading them through the halls towards the command deck.

To their right, a series of windows showing the hyperspace lane. To their front the corporal with four navy troopers beside him.

"Hold, passengers may not enter the command deck."

Draikor's excitement began to boil up with frustration.

"You're speaking to a Sith, mind your place." The intensity in Draikor's gaze not frightening the corporal.

"I have my orders, the captain says no one enters the command deck under any circumstances."

"Our orders come from Grand Admiral Thrawn, you had best move aside." Agent 17 now slowly walking closer.

Vanto saw the intensity growing around the four she had gathered as they stared down the crewmen and marine.

"Look you're not getting to the command deck. Get back or there will be consequences." The marine drawing his sidearm.

Arvidas chilled the corporal with his smile.

"That was a mistake." The navy troopers jumped out of their skin as violet force lightning burned through the corporal's armor and skin. His cries reaching the end of the halls before being silenced by Arvidas's lightsaber.

In the same moments, Agent 17 drew her sniper rifle and blasted both navy troopers beside to the corporal's right. Bakoren similarly drew his pistol and practically blew the face off the third navy trooper.

The last trooper was swiftly beaten back by the iron fist of the Chiss. The blow nearly taking the smaller man off his feet, while the charged blast from Bakoren's pistol did just that.

An alert began to blast through the hall as a nearby door opened. Three armed navy troopers dashing out in fright.

"What's going on? Wait, what have you done-" Draikor charged through the air. His fist impacting the ground to unleash red force lightning around the navy troopers.

All three shrieked with agony filling their very beings only to be ended by three swift strikes from the Sith's lightsaber.

Ensign Vanto shook her head looking at the bodies.

"So unfortunate. But we cannot forget our mission. To the bridge then."

Draikor and the others kept their weapons raised as they moved fast through the command deck. The alarm still blasting their senses as they did so.

Upon passing into the second junction, another squad of navy troopers waited for them.

"Open fire! Protect the bridge!"

Draikor and Arvidas began deflecting the incoming blaster bolts with their lightsabers. Agent 17 placed a deployable cover over herself and crouched under it.

The agent carefully taking aim and burning through the skulls of three troopers one after the other.

Bakoren exchanged fire while moving. The Chiss quickly aiming his offhand as a small rocket launched forward and consumed two of the navy troopers in a small inferno.

Arvidas noticed a trio of security droids rush to join the fray and quickly let loose his lightning into them. Stunning the droids long enough for the inquisitor to unleash a larger bolt into each individual droid, blowing their chassis apart.

The last few troopers attempted to flee, yet were unable to escape Draikor's fury. His strikes cutting the troopers down one by one, but slowing down with each blow.

Draikor's veal lessening as he cut down the fellow Imperials. Draikor was meant to command armies, kill their enemies, not their own men. It was offputting from the Sith apprentice.

Vanto blasted the last two security droids with her sidearm, clearing the way to the bridge.

"If you're concerned about the loss of these crewmen, fear not, their deaths are inconsequential to the mission."

The doors of the bridge were blown open by the combined force blasts of Draikor and Arvidas. The helmsmen jumping as they saw the shattered remains of three security droids fly across the room.

"What's happening!?" One of the crewmen asked while shaking behind her terminal.

Near the front of the bridge stood a middle-aged man in an officer's uniform. He had slightly tanned skin and well-groomed dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes meeting the party as they slowly approached him with Vanto close behind.

"Captain what's this about?" Another frightened helmsman asked while the captain sighed. He slowly approached with lieutenant-commander Zerra beside him. The first officer looking more than pleased to see the group.

"Everyone remain calm, I know what this is about. I refused the Grand Admiral's orders."

"You made a big mistake sending those troopers after us." Bakoren's hand pointing at Wells with the same impact as a blaster. The captain seemed unphased by this though.

"I apologize, but I had no choice. I understand the importance of this mission but the Black Talon is no longer a warship, we wouldn't stand a chance against the Spirit of Alderaan."

Draikor's rage reached a boiling point. The captain had disobeyed a direct order, tried to kill them, forced him to fight imperials, and now was demonstrating pure cowardice.

"I served in the last war and am more than willing to serve again, but I don't do suicide missions." Draikor's lightsaber lit up and nearly burned the captain's uniform. Draikor rushed forward with his weapon only a centimeter away from the now terrified captain.

"Suicide was attacking us, and deciding you could ignore your superiors." With a swift slash, the captain was cut in half. The crewmen on the bridge let out a series of terrified screams. Many having to brace themselves to avoid fainting.

"The captain's dead!" One of the crewmen shrieked.

"Silence." Zerra shouted in a firm tone.

Vanto slowly stepped forward beside the commander.

"Official naval regulations place the acting first officer in charge of the ship." Zerra's victorious smile returning.

"The ship is at your disposal." She said respectfully bowing to the four.

"Somebody clean up this mess before it stinks up the bridge." Bakoren staring at the captain's corpse.

"You heard him, move it now! Helmsmen set us on course for that republic ship."

"Yes, commander." A small crewman nearly stuttered as he looked back at Wells's body.

He wasn't the only one, many of the crewmen shook seeing their captain dragged away.

Within a few minutes, they exited hyperspace and saw it. A republic heavy-corvette across from their ship with some damage on the sides. The ship was almost as big as the Black Talon with a Correlian design and a bulkier frame.

Within moments of exiting hyperspace, the Black Talon came under fire from the Spirit of Alderaan's guns. The ship shook as the blasts raked against their shields. The corvette began maneuvering, but its damaged engines limited its speed.

"Enemy ship is firing, and launching a series of pods too!"

"Return fire! Aim for their generators, as long as their damaged and we're not we have the advantage." Zerra intensely pointing out the windows at the corvette.

The ship shook again as the lights flickered for a moment.

"We've been hit by some of those pods. We're picking up blaster fire inside the ship." One of the frightened crewmen reported as his hands shook.

"Those pods had soldiers in them you imbecile." Arvidas berating the small man who appeared to be on the verge of fainting.

"Of course my lord."

"This is engineering! Republic boarders have reached us, they're trying to sabotage the reactors! We need reinforcements!Zzzzt" The communications cut off as Zerra held her face.

"Damn it, enemy saboteurs could disable the ship."

"No need to worry, we'll handle it." Agent 17 said taking out her sniper rifle.

"Indeed, to battle!" Draikor's excitement flaring up again. The thought of finally fighting republic forces made his eager smile grow ever more.

He led the others through the halls towards the engineering deck. In the halls ahead they heard intense blaster fire. Three marines stood in cover and exchanged blasts across the hallway.

Draikor emerged first, narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt. Across the hall, he finally saw the enemy.

Three opened boarding pods had torn through the hull of their ship and released a squad of republic saboteurs backed up by a few white battle droids.

The republic saboteurs wore white and tan uniforms with darker tan vests over them. The saboteurs were all quarren and wielded smaller blaster carbines firing at a faster pace than their marine's rifles.

The republic saboteurs stood over a few dead crewmen and navy troopers.

Draikor thrust his hand forward while deflecting blaster bolts, a telekinetic wave of force power knocking two of the quarren off their feet. Bakoren rushed out with Agent 17.

Both firing rapidly at the boarders. 17 carefully directed a drone into the mist of the enemy. Small bursts of flames causing the saboteurs to scatter.

Bakoren moved forward with the marines, the four punishing the Republic forces with intense blaster fire that. Four of the battle droids and two of the quarren were brought down by this fire.

Arvidas joined in with an aura of darkness forming around his raised hand. The dark aura surrounded two of the saboteurs, enveloping them in the crushing darkness that spread across their bodies.

The two aliens cried out in their slimy tongue, their screams silenced by a swift blast of force lightning from the Sith apprentice.

Draikor eagerly charged through the air into the mist of their enemy. Unlike before, his fury raged in a terrifying manner. Each stroke moving with more speed and power than the last.

His saber burning in delight through the bodies of the quarren and droids.

"Hallway clear." 17 holstering her rifle.

Draikor waved the others over and into the left at the end, the marines staying behind. The four remained quite in the elevator, the silence only broken by some music that began to play.

After a minute or so Bakoren drew his blaster and shot the speaker. Arvidas giving a relieved head nod.

"Most appreciated."

"Anytime." The doors opened at the same time the ship shook. 17 could see another boarding pod attach itself before releasing its contents. Three battle droids surrounding a heavy war-droid on three legs.

Draikor rushed forward to draw the droids' attention. All four firing at the apprentice who deflected the blasts away. Draikor's attention was soon drawn to a rocket fired by the war droid.

With a thrust of his offhand, Draikor redirected the rocket into a wall. Arvidas let his lightning loose into the first three droids, their circuitry frying against the intense heat and power.

17 took a carefully aimed shot into the eyes of the war droid. The blast was enough to disrupt the droid's sensors. Thus allowing Bakoren to charge up and fire two enhanced blasts into the droid's abdomen, tearing the droid in half.

The ship shook again with the lights flickering.

Bakoren slowly approached the walkway overlooking the engineering section with pessimism growing like a weed into his expression.

"Oh boy, take a look at this." Draikor and the others soon looked down at the vast chamber with three loud generators. The section was littered by the corpses of dead crewmen and destroyed droids.

A larger quarren stood in front of the main generator. The machinery covered with three demolition charges. The quarren wore the same uniform as the other saboteurs only with fiber armor plates over his chest, upper arms, and legs.

A pair of personal shield generators adorned his forearms over a pair of pistols. The quarren was missing a few tentacles from his mouth while his left eye was replaced by a cybernetic implant.

"Did he kill them all on his own?" Arvidas curiously looking at the bodies of at least eight navy troopers and four security droids among the dead engineers.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." 17 carefully raising her sniper rifle as they made their way down to the alien.

The Quarren now raised his pistols upon seeing the party approach him.

"Lay down your weapons, your companions are dead." 17 marking the Quarren's forehead as a target.

The Quarren activated his shields while also setting off another switch on his bracers.

The doorways flanking the party burst open to reveal ten more quarren saboteurs rushing in.

Draikor and Arvidas quickly began deflecting the incoming fire from these Quarren. Agent 17 deployed her cover in and got down just as two blasts from the lead saboteur got absorbed into the shield.

Bakoren similarly activated his own personal shield generator which absorbed a blast from his enemy while the Chiss returned fire.

17 and Bakoren's fire hit their mark, but the lead Quarren's personal shield generators held strong. The alien hurled two burning explosives forward with incredible strength.

17 diving away while also redeploying her cover in front of herself. Bakoren activating his jet boots for a brief moment, managing to reach a safe distance from the explosions.

17 fired several very accurate blasts while also directing a flame drown behind the quarren. However, much to her frustration, the shields around the quarren held strong even against the plasma and flames.

Bakoren aimed and fired a wrist rocket. The small explosive rocking the Quarren hard. Despite the shields holding, the force was enough to force the Quarren onto his back.

Bakoren attempted to move in for the kill, unaware the Quarren had laid a mine on the ground in front of him.

The mine went off in a blazing inferno that lifted Bakoren onto his side. His shields nearly shattered and parts of his armor scratched as he moaned from the blunt force. His insides aching with the wind stolen from his lungs.

"That's it, he dies free of charge." The Chiss groaned while getting back up. The lead saboteur now back on his feet took aim at Bakoren, but the Chiss evaded the fire. Instead, the blasts struck into Draikor's armor near his right armpit and middle back.

"Gaaahh!" The burning pain of the plasma bolts darkening his armor and reaching his skin. Despite this, the pain only enticed the rage inside him. The Sith's force scream shattering the weapons of the last two saboteurs he faces and continued on to break their bones. Both aliens put out of their misery by two swift lightsaber blows.

As the lead saboteur focused his attention back on Bakoren, 17 carefully aimed a disruptor dart at the Quarren's wrists. Upon impact, the dart sent an electrical surge through the alien's body. His shields going on and off while his body seized up.

Bakoren wasted no time and immediately used his jet boots to fly up and over the Quarren. 17 getting completely behind her cover upon seeing the Chiss unleash death from above in the form of five wrist rockets one after the other down into the Quarren.

When 17 got up, she saw there wasn't much left of the saboteur. However, upon inspecting his severed ear, 17 noticed the alien's earpiece was more advanced than her own.

"Well, he won't need this anymore." The woman replacing her earpiece.

Arvidas used the force to pull the demo charges onto the three remaining Quarren. The aliens violently squirming and shouting to get them off. But the explosions sent their body parts across the section.

Arvidas smiled despite some of the blood staining his robe.

"We're clear. Is everyone alright?" Agent 17 asked while looking herself over.

"A little burned but ok." Bakoren said turning his new earpiece on.

Draikor grit his teeth as he felt the pain of the blaster bolts on his side and back. The apprentice channeled his hatred towards his strength. Draikor's eyes and forearms glowing red in the process. Within a few moments, the pain there dulled and his strength returned.

"Better now."

"This is Agent 17 to Commander Zerra, we've secured the engineering section. Multiple crew casualties though."

"I copy, return to the bridge when you're able."

"Let's get to it then." Arvidas said leading the others to the nearby lift. Within a few minutes, the four had reached the bridge where they saw the Spirit of Alderaan had completely stopped. The heavy-corvette looking even more damaged now.

The crew, however, looked just as agitated seeing the four return. Save Vanto and Zerra who eagerly awaited them at the helm.

"Well done, the ship is secure and the passengers safe inside the lounge. As for the Spirit of Alderaan, they aren't going anywhere." Zerra's self-satisfied smile annoying Bakoren to no end.

"Now that the ship is disabled we're ready to board and take the General. I've assembled a few squads of marines to back you up in the main hanger." Ensign started until their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alert.

"Incoming message, not from our forces, it's, it's from the enemy." A trembling crewman muttered.

"What are you waiting for, put it through." Draikor's rage still built up from being hit earlier.

"Yes my lord, of course." The group was taken by who appeared on the hologram projector. A strong looking woman with long hair and wearing the jacket of a Jedi master.

"Attention crew of the Black Talon, I am Grandmaster Jaina Fel of the Jedi Praxeum. I'm ordering you to halt your attack on the Spirit of Alderaan immediately."

Draikor felt overwhelmed, words unable to leave his mouth for a few moments as he saw the projection a Jedi Grandmaster before him. The others, even Bakoren and Agent 17 looking just as awed.

The silence was finally broken by Arvidas who came forward defiantly.

"Your words mean nothing to us Jedi. Our target is on that ship and we will have him."

"Don't be foolish Sith. I'm currently leading a republic fleet of over sixteen warships. We just disabled four imperial cruisers and are on our way to your position. The peace between us is fragile enough as it is."

Draikor now came forward.

"Fragile like bone, fragile enough to break Jedi." He tries to sound unafraid but worried the Jedi might sense his fear even across the galaxy. He wasn't alone, despite his display Draikor could sense fear in Arvidas. Fear in Bakoren and Agent 17. Oddly enough it was only Vanto who he sensed no fear in.

"The men and women aboard that ship will hold you off if you try to board. Long enough for me to arrive. This is your last warning." Jaina's voice rising to higher intensity as she stared down the group.

"Are you still talking. We have work to do." Bakoren replied in defiance as the crewman cut the transmission.

"Damn it, if she arrives with her ships we'll be wiped out in less than a minute." Zerra now nervously pacing back and forth.

"You must make haste, recover the General and get back as soon as possible. We'll keep the ship ready for you." Vanto added.

The four imperial heroes quickly made their way to the hanger where they boarded a shuttle with a number of marines.

As they waited inside, the short trip through space felt far longer than it was. The debris of a few republic and imperial fighters could be seen in floating between the two ships where their minor battle had taken place.

As soon as their shuttle crossed over, Draikor heard the sound of blaster fire. Republic soldiers inside the hanger began blasting at the transport's side in the hope of bringing them down. But they were met by heavier fire from the ship's guns.

Draikor's fear of the approaching republic fleet fading into excitement upon seeing the explosions tear up parts of the hanger. Fire and debris raking across the republic defenders inside the hanger.

Draikor drew his lightsaber when he heard the doorway open. The young apprentice rushing out first and charged through the air into the nearest republic soldier. Like the saboteurs, those inside the hanger wore tan uniforms and were armed with blaster carbines.

Draikor's lightsaber cut the human soldier in half. The lightsaber hungering for more blood soon found it in the form of a nearby mirilan soldier attempting to blast at Draikor's side. The apprentice didn't stop, his fury continuing into another two republic soldiers as they attempted to retreat.

Arvidas leaped down next with Bakoren who used his jet boots to stay airborne.

The marines followed them out while Agent 17 remained on the ramp behind her cover. The agent carefully eliminating the republic's battle droids one after the other.

Arvidas moved up with a squad of marines, his lightning burning through three republic defenders in a horrific manner. Their screams and the heat of the lightning sewing confusion in the remaining defenders and making it simple for the marines to pick them off.

Within a few minutes, the boarding party stood over the smoking remains of the Republic defenders. A marine lieutenant slowly approaching the heroes as they raided themselves to venture further in.

"Hanger secure, we'll stay here and keep our exit safe."

"Very good, we'll be back." 17 said while nodding.

The four began their walk down the halls as an alarm blasted their ears in the same way the republic soldiers had tried to do.

"This is a large ship, how do we find the general?" Arvidas asked while looking around for signs of the enemy.

"There must be a security station with that information. If I can plug in, I can find him." 17 added as Bakoren and Draikor nodded.

The halls of the ship ravaged by the recent battles. Burning metal debris broken off from the walls, blown off terminals, and torn up droids. The strenuous heat eased by a few republic astromech droids extinguishing the flames.

Bakoren drew his pistol again but eased up seeing the droids pay them no mind. At the end of the hall, they noticed two republic crewmen running with terror across their faces.

Draikor readied his lightsaber when Agent 17 put her hand in front of him. The agent shaking her head as she began to carefully follow the crewmen down the path they took. Draikor grew frustrated by her lack of action but followed with the others.

Draikor's frustration subsided upon seeing what the agent was after. They had followed the two crewmen into a security station with three terminals in the center of the room.

"Lieutenant imperials have boarded the ship!" One of the crewmen pleaded to a Twi'lek trooper wearing a republic officer's uniform. Two more troopers were beside the large officer when he noticed the party enter the room.

"They're here! Get yourself out of here!" The tall alien pushing the smaller crewman back as he ripped off blasts from his carbine with his troopers.

The two crewmen dashed away as fast as they could, past three more republic troopers who rushed in.

Draikor deflected the blaster bolts and charged forward towards the twi'lek. The security officer dove away, narrowly avoiding his lightsaber. The twi'lek keeping his fire up even as the two soldiers he had been beside were engulfed by Arvidas's force lightning.

Bakoren and 17 similarly barraging the three arriving troopers with blaster fire. Draikor moved forward hard with each blaster bolt getting louder while they deflected away from his lightsaber. The security officer still keeping himself at a safe distance until throwing a thermal detonator.

Draikor deflected the explosive up and back at its thrower. The heat from the blow nearly making Draikor cover his face. The twi'lek even less fortunate. His hands and arms burned by the explosion. Draikor now able to easily cleave his foe in half.

"There we are. Give me a moment." 17 said while accessing the terminal.

Draikor kept his eyes off 17, feeling somewhat demeaned by her quick thinking having led them to a security station after he tried to attack the crewman.

"There, I have his location. It seems they're moving him towards the escape pods. But they're on the other side of the ship."

"Well that's great, they'll have him off before we even get close." Bakoren groaned as he kicked the body of a dead trooper in frustration.

"We still have a chance, there is an interior tram that can take us directly to the escape pods. If we hurry we can still reach him."

"Let's not waste any more time then, lead on." Arvidas said as 17 nodded. The agent now leading their way through the ship's halls.

Just before leaving Draikor noticed one of the crewmen from earlier cowering in the corner. The woman was unarmed and shaking so hard she looked as if she might come apart.

Draikor slowly approached the woman and raised his lightsaber to her chest. The crewman teared up as she raised her hands and shook her head. Draikor noticed a nametape on her uniform.

"Putnim." It read, seeing her name and looking into her eyes now made the Sith's grip lessen.

"Draikor! Make haste!" Arvidas's voice getting further away. Draikor eased his breath and ran after his companions, leaving the woman be. However, as soon as he did, she got up and dashed for the security terminal.

"Commander Page, enemy boarders are heading for the bow tram."

Draikor managed to catch up with the others on their path. Occasionally they would encounter a group of republic troopers and battle droids.

However, they would only slow down the imperial party. Finally, they reached a larger chamber where they saw an entranceway into the tram.

"There we are, let's-" Bakoren started before the doorway to the tram slammed shit. The four taken back by this until they heard another door slam shut. Upon turning around they saw five more republic troopers had entered the behind them.

The one in the center looking older than the others with graying brown hair. He wore white fiber armor not all that different from that stormtroopers wore with a medium sized pack on his back and a vibro-blade in each hand.

"Looks like Putnim was right, we've got you now imp scum." Draikor's eyes widened as he heard that name. The intensity on his face now matched by the Republic commander.

"Alright imps this is as far as you guy, I'm Commander Judder Page republic special forces. I'd ask you to lay down your weapons, but honestly, I'd rather you didn't." The man's hatred painted clearly over his face, almost impressing the two Sith apprentices.

"Men attack!"

Bakoren wasted no time and propelled himself up with his jet boots. The Chiss's wrist rockets soaring down in a firestorm at the republic troopers. However, just like the lead saboteur Commander Page activated a personal shield generator to absorb the kinetic blows. The nearby troopers managed to get into cover before firing at the boarders.

Arvidas brought his arms up to unleash his force lightning, yet was met with a punishing strike by the Commander. Arvidas brought his lightsaber up just in time to protect himself. The Sith now face to face with his enemy.

Page wasted no time in bringing his furious assault down on Arvidas. The Sith Sorcerer managed to keep the blows at a safe distance but found himself unable to use his force lightning in time. Bakoren carefully aimed a charged blast towards the commander's generator. However, the commander kicked Arvidas back and hurled a thermal detonator towards the Chiss.

Bakoren switched more power to his shields while also trying to get away, but the blast was enough to make him tumble onto the ground.

"Son a schutta, twice." The Chiss groaned while coughing a little.

Draikor charged hard through the air at two republic troopers carrying vibroblades. The rage and hatred inside him like a blazing inferno. Upon impact, his lightsaber carried a telekinetic force-charge behind it. The unleashed energy shattering the vibroblade beneath it while the saber itself continued on to the trooper.

Draikor continued the motion around and into the second trooper, stabbing through his chest before he could even raise the blade.

Agent 17 similarly fired a clean shot through the neck of a trooper while behind her cover. The second trooper dove for his fallen companion's weapon. Upon seizing it, he rose up to spray at Agent 17, screaming all the while.

17 carefully waited behind her cover. A very patient expression across her face while blaster bolts whisp past her. Finally, she heard a clicking sound as the carbine's energy packs ran dry.

"No!" The man shaking as he tried to get into cover only to have a sniper bolt tear into his chest.

As this happened, Arvidas desperately held off Page's strikes. The young Sith grunting with vexation plaguing his face. How greatly he desired to burn the republic scum with his force lightning, but could not without being slashed down first.

That was until Arvidas nearly jumped as Page was hurled backward. Bakoren had recovered and flew straight into the commander with his right fist slamming into his foe like a freight train.

The older commander stumbled backward with an almost dazed look on his face. The dazed expression soon replaced by blood-curdling terror. Now free, Arvidas unleashed the full fury of his force lightning into the commander.

His personal shields shattering behind their power and his skin beginning to cook from the heat. Bakoren carefully aimed his pistol and fired a charged burst into Page's face, the blast ending his misery.

Arvidas almost glared at the Chiss for ending his foe's torment so soon.

"No time to waste." 17 said as she ran over to the door leading to the tram. While she planted a charge, Bakoren looked closer at the dead commander's shield generator. Upon inspecting it, he realized it was more powerful than his own.

"Don't mind if I do." Bakoren smiling while he replaced his generator with Page's. It required a reset but then activated.

Agent 17 stepped back before blowing the door open. She ran in to reactivate the tram, knowing the republic likely deactivated it. Arvidas and Bakoren sat down while Draikor paced the floor. His frustration and rage boiling hotter and hotter as he thought about the crewman he let live. The consequences of his mercy.

"Got it, hang on we have to make up time." Draikor was nearly thrown to the ground when the tram began moving. 17 having doubled its usual speed to get them to the escape pods faster.

When the tram stopped, Bakoren nearly puked over the seats. His fiery expression raging at 17 who paid him no mind while getting off.

The four saw a doorway directly across from them with three republic troopers trying to get through.

"It's them!"

"They're coming for the general lock it down lock it down!" A second set of doors shut around the doorway. Bakoren rewarding the bravery of the troopers with a wrist rocket. The four imperials rushing past their bodies until they reached the doorway.

Draikor forced himself in front of the others. The Sith apprentice's power now surging like a dam ready to burst.

"Stand back." Draikor thrusting his hands forward. The wave of force energy tearing through both sets of doors to reveal an open section.

However, the moment he did this, Draikor sensed something. Another force presence ahead, and a strong one. Arvidas sensed it as well.

Both drew their lightsabers as they entered the larger chamber to see a single Mirialan man waiting for them. The man looked to be in his thirties with a pair of scars across his face, a barrel chest, and a tall stature. His hair a thick black with a braid coming down the left side.

The mirialan wore a brownish-yellow jacket and brown trousers with a lightsaber on his hand. The alien's face stern, but calm.

"Sith, I sensed your foul presence the moment you stepped on board. I should have confronted you in the hanger." His voice to the point with an intense sense of duty guiding it.

Draikor's rage was soon met with a welcomed return to excitement. Now was his chance to truly prove himself against the ancient enemy of his people.

"I've waited a long time for a challenge like this." Draikor's smile soon infecting Arvidas. The second apprentice joining his friend.

"You think I'm afraid of you Sith. I'm a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Praxeum, I've fought Sith before, and I'll do it again after you."

"You're just another nuisance in our way." Bakoren unleashing a wrist rocket at the same time 17 fired a bolt towards his head. The Jedi Knight's lightsaber ignited yellow as it deflected the sniper bolt like it was nothing and easily redirected the wrist rocket into the wall.

The Jedi Knight then responded with a thrust of both his hands forward. All four of the imperials hurled a few feet backward. Draikor nearly groaning from the impact and amazed at the Jedi's power.

The Jedi knight held his lightsaber forward with his expression remaining the same.

"At this rate, the general will escape." 17 now sounding frustrated for the first time as she held her face.

"Go, we'll deal with the Jedi. Find the general." Draikor said drawing his own lightsaber again.

17 looked over at Bakoren who nodded.

Draikor took a deep breath as he charged through the air, trying to use his fear to fuel the dark side as he came down. Draikor's lightsaber met the Jedi's as a fierce struggle ensued to overpower each other.

Arvidas blasted his force lightning into the Jedi's side. The alien grunting as he endured the pain, but stayed strong with the power of the force behind him.

With his offhand, the Jedi ripped a nearby terminal off the wall and slammed it hard into Arvidas's side. The Apprentice clutching his left arm as the sharp pain flowed through him. Draikor resumed his attack, but the Jedi struck first. The Sith apprentice forced onto the defense with his soresu form.

Luckily for the Sith, their plan was still working. Bakoren and Agent 17 managed to sneak past the Jedi and enter the escape pod section.

Draikor was amazed at the Jedi's skills, he made Lycra seem like a first-day acolyte. The apprentice managing to keep pace, but only with the utmost diligence and focus.

Arvidas raised his hand again, the sorcerer's fury surging through him. A crushing darkness began to form around the Jedi. The power of the dark side enveloping around him.

Once again the mirialan grit his teeth against the Arvidas's power. Mustering his strength, the Jedi pushed Draikor back and leaped through the air at Arvidas.

The Sith sorcerer nearly jumped backward while bringing his lightsaber up. The Jedi knight's impact striking Arvidas's lightsaber within a few inches of his face. Arvidas now beginning to feel the sweat form on his face as the brightness of his own lightsaber began to blind him.

Arvidas desperately blocked another two strikes from the Jedi Knight but was soon given relief by Draikor who leaped into the Jedi's side. Knocking him off balance and following up with a force scream that further unhinged his enemies stance.

Draikor could now properly move onto the offensive with Arvidas. Both Sith bringing their frustration forward to fuel their lightsaber's blows. Each attacking from a different direction and working hard not to get in each other's way.

It was now the Jedi who began to move backward against the pressure of the attacks. His stance weakening from each strike. When Draikor came forward, Arvidas would also unleash a short burst of force lightning into the Jedi. These attacks coming close to breaking their enemy.

However, this excitement would soon vanish when the Jedi blew both apprentices back with another wave of force energy.

"Not bad Sith, but the force is with me!" The Jedi proclaimed proudly.

Draikor and Arvidas quickly got back to their feet. The determination between them still bursting at the seems. The Jedi raised his hands at nearby metal seats and hurled them at his foes.

Draikor slashed one apart, the force of his blow sending the pieces tumbling back at the Jedi. Arvidas caught the second seat and charged it with a burst of force lightning. Upon sending it back, the debris burst apart with electrically charged debris flying around the Jedi.

This was enough to break the Jedi's defensive stance and gave Draikor his opening. He charged into the Jedi again, their fierce melee resuming with Draikor keeping the Jedi on edge. Arvidas slowly channeled his powers. Allowing his rage and passion to flow through his hands as they carried his lightning into the Jedi once again.

"Gaaaaah!" The Jedi's pain escaping through a series of cries. Draikor's excitement at its peak now. He felt the Jedi's stance grow weaker and weaker. His strikes carrying the saber away more and more until finally, he stabbed through the Jedi's stomach.

The Jedi convulsed, his arms seizing up with a look of fear and disbelief on his face. The two sith now stood over the Jedi's corpse. His skin burned from the force lightning and lightsaber stab.

"So, that was a real Jedi." Draikor staring almost longingly at the body.

"He certainly was formidable, it would seem we still have much to learn my friend." Arvidas admitted with some reluctance.

Draikor slowly nodded. Despite the intensity of the fight, they had prevailed. The first Jedi he ever killed, it was a moment Draikor would never forget. To ensure this he reached out and pulled the Jedi's saber to his hand.

"The first of many." Draikor's smile mirrored by Arvidas before they walked towards the escape pods.

The two passed the bodies of a few republic troopers as they reached the escape pod bay. Ahead of them in front of an open pod, they saw Bakoren and Agent 17 standing in front of an older man.

The man was portly like Baras with withering gray hair and a wrinkled face. His right eye replaced by a cybernetic one and his body adorned in the uniform of an imperial officer. The man was slightly hunched to the side as he held his stomach with an excruciating expression across his face.

"Enough you have me." The man's tired and defeated voice almost refreshing to the four.

"So you're the General." Draikor crossing his arms as he gazed at the man with intrigue.

"Indeed, I'm General Burgand, former director of Imperial experimental weapons research and development."

"You're a traitor now." 17 pacing in front of him.

"Yes, I admit it. I willingly handed myself to the republic, but not because I hate the empire." The man's pain replaced by fear.

"Listen to me, you have no idea what's coming. This peace cannot last, war will soon return, there's no stopping it now."

Draikor smiled.

"Indeed, the glory of the empire will reign and I will take part in the campaigns to ensure it." The general shaking his head in a tired manner.

"At first perhaps, but I have seen what this war will entail. The weapons being developed, by both sides. Weapons and terrors that will destroy entire worlds, kill millions of people. Neither side will survive this war, all of us will die!"

Bakoren seemed unconvinced.

"Then why defect?"

"I thought if I helped the republic, I could even the odds, make a stalemate. But it seems that's impossible now." His head lowering in defeat.

"You have me, and my cybernetic implants full of data. What will you do now?"

Arvidas stepped forward.

"You're no use to us alive."

The general closed his eyes before the Sith's lightning surged through his body. 17 looking disappointed as his corpse twitched on the ground.

"He could have been a valuable asset."

Arvidas shook his head.

"He was a traitor, he deserved death."

"I wasn't going to drag his fat ass back onto the ship. Less dead weight for us." Bakoren added.

Draikor stared at the body for a moment but then quickly rejoined the others and they made their way back to the tram.

Once inside 17 got onto her comlink.

"Ensign Vanto come in." Vanto's hologram appeared.

"The general is dead, mission complete."

"Excellent, I'll inform the Grand Admiral. Get back to the Black Talon quick, though I should warn you of a situation." The four heard blaster fire from across the comlink.

"Idiots you'll get us all killed!" They heard Zerra scream before the transmission cut out.

All three of the men now stared at 17 in confusion.

"Have we been boarded again?" Bakoren asked.

"I don't know, either way, we must hurry back." The four dashed through the halls back towards the bridge where they saw their marines had already loaded inside.

"Come on! The enemy fleet is nearly here!" The lieutenant waving his hand towards the ship while he shouted.

Once all four were aboard the shuttle it wasted no time in flying back to the Black Talon.

The moment their ship landed, they felt it enter hyperspace. Each aboard the shuttle letting out a breath of relief.

"Alright time to see what the ensign was talking aboard." Arvidas said getting off first.

The four got onto the lift and slowly walked onto the bridge when they witnessed a horrifying sight. Vanto and four marines stood over the corpses of Zerra and all of the helmsmen.

"Ahh, there you are, welcome back. I apologize for the situation here." Vanto said in a calm manner.

"Situation? There are corpses everywhere what the hell happened?!" Draikor almost marching forward towards the ensign.

"I'm afraid your execution of Captain Wells left many of the helmsmen agitated. A large number began to fear you'd kill everyone for incompetence. They tried to take over the bridge and leave you aboard the enemy ship. Zerra attempted to stop them and a firefight broke out. Luckily my marines and I were able to pacify the mutineers."

"So the crew panicked and killed one another?" Arvidas's eyebrows raising.

"Yes, I'm afraid. But fear not, my men can pilot the ship to Dromund Kaas." Vanto said pointing to one of her marines on the helm council.

Draikor looked in awe at the corpses lying around them. The looks of terror and dread in their faces. All of this because he killed the captain. He struck him down because the man tried to kill them, forced him to kill other imperials. But now more had died, because of him.

"Ma'am, patching in Grand Admiral Thrawn." One of the marines said as he got on the holoprojector.

Moments later the Chiss Admiral appeared again.

"There you are. Ensign Vanto reports you were successful."

"The General is dead. Mission complete." Bakoren said proudly.

Thrawn looked carefully at the four with a slightly disappointed expression.

"I see, shame. I would have rather taken him alive. But regardless, this is still a victory. You prevented a tier one asset from falling into enemy hands. Rest assured your performance here will not be forgotten. I shall see each of you are properly rewarded and are known throughout the empire."

Draikor and Arvidas smiling first, both delighted at that through. Bakoren soon followed suit, even 17 joining in eventually.

Author's note

So this is my take on the Black Talon in this universe, No Kilran,

There will be more Flashpoint chapters, though most won't resemble their game counterparts

So until next time,

Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)


	3. Dromund Kaas

The Imperial shuttle Shadow soared from the Black Talon through the massive blockade in orbit above Dromund Kaas. Draikor sat beside Vette near the windows as they gazed out at the mighty blockade.

Over two dozen Resurgent class Star Destroyers with three times the number of support ships were positioned around three space stations. Just like Vaiken Spacedock, hundreds of ships made their way to and from the planet through various checkpoints.

The shuttle's pilots carefully entered the clearance codes allowing them to pass by the blockade checkpoints.

"Impressive display." Vette commented. Draikor had been working on the map when he took a moment to gaze upon the awe of the Imperial Navy.

"Indeed." The Sith giving a satisfied smile.

Upon passing through the atmosphere Vette could now see the dense jungles of the planet below. The storms cast over the planet like a floating sea.

The jungles occasionally were broken up by various cities, military bases, and a few Sith enclaves across the planet.

"Soooo, have you ever been here before?"

"A few times. My parents often had business here."

"I have to ask, is this a safe place for a twi'lek?" Draikor taking some amusement from her anxious demeanor.

"There are plenty of aliens here."

"Really?"

"Usually in collars or desirable attire." Vette's face nearly caving in on itself.

"Great."

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Vette didn't seem very eased. Even more so upon seeing their destination. A monstrous city stretching for miles upon miles into the jungle.

Its buildings towered into the sky, their pointed tops frightening away the storm clouds around them.

"Kaas city, the center of the Empire." Draikor taking in the majesty of the city while Vette sighed.

The shuttle landed inside the city spaceport.

"Welcome to Kaas city, we apologize for the delay during transit, but rest assured you were in no real danger." Draikor could hear Arvidas snicker in amusement from a few seats over.

When the ramp lowered Draikor exited first with Bakoren close behind. Soon all four of the Imperial Heros stood together with their companions.

"Quite an exciting trip to say the least." Bakoren's amused expression matching Arvidas's.

"We proved more than formidable. I can only imagine the terror we could inflict upon the enemies of the Empire if we continued working together." Draikor's excitement having no visible effect on Agent 17.

"You are all among the most capable of individuals I've had the pleasure of working with."

"All good things must come to an end. My master awaits me in the Citadel's Sith Sanctum." Arvidas said.

"As does mine." Draikor added with some disappointment.

"My superiors also require my presence."

"I have a business to attend as well. The Great Hunt awaits." Bakoren said with Mako taking out a datapad.

"Our contact is in the Mandalorian embassy."

"Perhaps the force will bring us together again. Until then, best of fortunes to you all." Arvidas giving a respectful bow before departing with Khem.

Draikor and Vette made their way through the spaceport they passed by a series of customs officials. Draikor stopped as one took his identification. Vette noticing a great amount of fear on the official's face as she processed the Sith as quickly as she could.

However, Vette also noticed the human woman give her a less than friendly expression. When she returned to Draikor, his eyes held more fire to them upon noticing her gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not. Alien's simply take longer to process."

"You don't need to process her she's with me. My credentials are her credentials unless you think I have nefarious intentions."

"Of course not, my mistake. You're cleared." Vette smiled back in a smug fashion as the human woman continued to scowl.

Now past customs, the two exited the spaceport and saw the expanse of Kaas city. Countless speeders soaring through the are above the streets. People, droids, and soldiers bustling about across the roads. The dark side aura surrounding the planet was nearly as immense as Korriban.

"Apprentice Draikor! Yes, it is you!" A stuttering voice said.

"Oh boy." Vette said seeing a small man approach. The man wore an expensive silk robe that gleamed violet like the lightning in the sky. His skin was so pale that it nearly looked gray. As if the man hadn't seen sunlight in years. He was slighter shorter and smaller than Vette with brownish eyes. His black hair well groomed and hidden behind his hood.

Draikor and Vette looked closer at the smaller man as he respectfully bowed.

"Who are you?"

"Trence, I am the assistant to Darth Baras sir. I was asked to escort you to him." Vette almost rolled her eyes while placing a hand on her hip. The man's demeanor making her almost annoyed.

"Do I look like I need an escort?" Draikor's words causing the man to shake.

"I, you. Of course not sir, I am merely here to help you navigate to the citadel."

"Are you questioning my ability to navigate this city worm." The man began to sweat under his robes upon seeing Draikor's steel like gaze.

Vette smiled in great amusement watching Draikor intimidate the trembling man.

"I, I, I only do as Darth Baras commands sir. Please." The man's stuttering words only amusing the two even more.

"Lead on then." Trence seemed quite relieved as he began walking.

Vette gazed at the bustling city packed with people and droids. Just as she suspected, the city was almost entirely human and true Sith. Occasionally she would see a Chiss or Zabrack, most of the Chiss being in uniform and most of the Zabrack in Sith attire.

Most of the aliens were generally in shock collars performing manual labor in brownish uniforms. A few aliens could be seen wearing better attire but still wore shock collars as they followed humans. Vette gazed upon these slaves with sympathy dripping down her face. Particularly among the many twi'lek slaves working on construction and repair work beside worker droids.

Imperial battle droids and overseers watched the slaves closely with the sound of thunder in the distance. One of the overseers giving the twi'lek slaves a shock as they gazed at Vette without her shock collar and with a pair of pistols.

"Mind your work alien." Vette tightening her fist. Draikor sensed Vette's uneasiness and couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her.

"Come, you don't want to fall behind." Vette sighing while moving faster to stay beside Draikor. Particularly after receiving many gazes from various people.

Most of the remaining aliens were among the many Mandalorian warriors walking the streets in their various armor.

Thousands of stormtroopers patrolled the streets in their white armor with red stripes and insignias painted on. These stormtroopers and any other military personnel snapped to attention as Draikor or any other Sith above the rank of Acolyte passed by them. Those marching in formation saluted.

Draikor and Vette also noticed many other Sith in the streets, human and True sith with a very small number of aliens among them. Vette also noticed a number of these Sith were in fact Acolytes, Vette able to tell from their uniforms and training blades.

"A lot of Acolytes here, shouldn't they be on Korriban." Draikor smiled while shaking his head.

"There are more Sith academies than Korriban Vette. Dromund Kaas has three academies, both my parents trained in one."

"A shame you weren't trained here, you'd have this magnificent city to blow off some steam in. Not that bleak desert you call Korriban."

"That bleak desert is the home-world of my ancestors. You dare insult it."

"Oh, I dare." Draikor couldn't help but chuckle Trence continued to shake.

"Had I not gone to Korriban I would not have ended here as Baras's apprentice, you'd still likely be in that cage with that jailer." Vette's expression changed as she shifted her head around nervously.

"Ahhh here we are." Vette was now taken back by what she saw. The imperial citadel towering before them in the distance. The citadel dwarfed any other building in the city and was shaped in a similar pyramid-esk design to the Sith Academy.

Leading up to the citadel were a number of round-spire like towers draped in the Empire's banner.

The area directly in front of the citadel moved further down to another section of the city.

"Magnificent isn't it." Draikor remembering with fondness the first time he saw the citadel.

"Let us be on our way, sir. Darth Baras awaits." Trence approaching a speeder pad where a protocol droid oversaw the speeders.

Draikor sat in the shotgun seat beside the stuttering man as the speeder made its careful approach to the citadel's upper landing pad.

Upon landing they were greeted to the entrance of the Sith Sanctum. Draikor was nearly swept away at the magnificence of the interior. More of the Emperor's Dark Honor guards lined the halls of the dark interior. The sanctum lit by bright green and red lights.

Dozens of Sith moved about the halls, inquisitors, warriors, and lords. Very few non-force sensitives were given access.

Vette kept herself even closer to Draikor upon seeing the glares of the Sith they passed.

"Such a friendly place."

"Watch yourself, they may not find your sarcasm as amusing as I do." Draikor's words reaching Vette as she looked back at the various Sith. The young twi'lek giving a nervous nod.

Upon passing through a larger chamber, Vette noticed Draikor gazing longingly a section marked by the same sigil as the section on Vaiken space dock.

However, the young apprentice refocused himself when they reached an office guarded by two large stormtroopers.

The men snapped to attention upon seeing Draikor approach. The office interior was relatively larger. Consisting of two separate rooms. A larger entry chamber with a few tables set up and a smaller room with a desk.

Baras sat behind his desk listening to a news projection.

"Another system added to the Empire by the glorious work of Darth Malgus and the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The expansion into the unknown regions continues as our glorious empire grows ever greater." The news prompter announced.

"Malgus, always the showman. Ahh, apprentice you've arrived, later than expected."

Draikor respectfully bowed with Trence doing the same.

"Our transport was diverted." Draikor looking proud of himself while mentioning this.

"As I heard, earning the favor of Grand Admiral Thrawn is wise. He may not be a Sith, but his power and influence are felt throughout the empire. I also understand you encountered many Republic soldiers in the mission, and a Jedi."

Draikor eagerly raised the lightsaber of the fallen Jedi only for Baras to snatch it away with the force, catching the apprentice off guard. Baras examined the lightsaber for a minute, carefully turning it around in his hands.

"Impressive, savor such victories, in such times of peace they are not found so often." He guided the lightsaber back to Draikor who snatched it eagerly.

"That being said this peace will not last. I know many who will be most interested in the abilities of the Republic forces after so many years of peace. What is your assessment?"

Draikor smiled again.

"I tore through them like paper, our marines also fought them with ease. One of our stormtroopers is worth five of their men."

Baras nodded as he stroked his chin.

"Perhaps you're right. War cannot come soon enough. Trence, you've served your purpose, go I will call upon you when I'm in need."

"Yes, yes my lord." The man whimpered before dashing out.

"He's a sniveling fool, but he's useful." Darth Baras now rose to his feet and began pacing in front of his desk while staring at Draikor.

"Now that you've arrived you will formally begin your service as my apprentice. I am not easily impressed, and I do not accept failure. However, serve me well and the rewards will flow for both of us like a bountiful river."

"I look forward to striking fear into our enemies." Draikor's enthusiasm impressing the dark lord.

"Yes, together we shall bring my enemies to their knees. I will show you what it truly means to be a Sith." Baras calmed himself and pulled a data pad to his had.

"You may have just arrived, but I already have a very important task for you. Near the city of Dela-Kaas a rival Sith Lord is overseeing the construction of a statue to the Emperor. However, his progress has been halted by a revolt of the slave labor force used to build it.

"A slave revolt, here?" Vette took some interest in this.

"Indeed, the slaves have armed themselves and now use the construction site as a camp. Thus far they have proven difficult to remove."

Draikor's frustration began to mount.

"Such is an embarrassment, we cannot put down such a simple revolt on Dromund Kaas."

"Ohh apprentice, so naive. Do you not remember what I said." Draikor thought back and realized Baras mentioning that the Lord overseeing the project was a rival.

"You, you organized the slave revolt."

"Organized, equipped, and sabotaged the efforts to put them down. The longer they persist, the more my rival loses face. However, the slaves have grown too ambitious it would seem. They are ignoring my commands and have even shot down one of my transports." Baras's tone sharpened when he mentioned the shuttle.

"This shuttle carried a piece of very important cargo. I must have it back." Draikor able to feel the heat of his master's words.

"So I'm to teach the slaves a lesson in humility and recover your cargo?"

"Exactly, take a transport to the site, the officer in charge there is commander Gerrick. Formally at the disposal of my rival, in truth he serves me." Baras handed Draikor the data pad before sitting back down with his fingers pressed against each other.

"Go, and don't return without my cargo." Draikor gave a respectful bow before departing.

"Well then, guess we have to go put down slave rebels. Sounds great." Draikor clearly seeing the strong reservations Vette had in her eyes. He wanted to be sympathetic but didn't have time for her to dwell on such things.

"Just protect yourself and me, I'll do the serious killing." The twi'lek sighed with a reluctant nod.

"You're in charge."

The two returned to the speeder platform where they loaded the coordinates into the map. Draikor took them away from Kaas city and into the jungle. Flying carefully over a path below that was marked as a safe zone from the constant storms.

Within an hour they could hear the sounds of explosions and blaster fire getting louder and louder. Finally, they saw their destination. A massive statue standing nearly thirty-feet tall, with several large sections missing, towered before a rock formation. A makeshift work-camp built around it filled with hundreds of slaves inside.

From their position, Draikor could see the downed transport in the camp. However, he knew better than to go right for it.

The work-camp was surrounded by large crags all around it and a ravine separating the camp from the rest of the jungle. The sides joined by a large bridge leading to an imperial encampment. The encampment was less than half the size of the construction site.

A series of tents were set up around three landed transports with various supply crates and battle droids. Over a hundred navy troopers manned the defenses of the camp. Two dozen or so behind makeshift barricades near the bridge.

These troopers as well as a few battle droids and manual turret emplacements exchanging fire with slave rebels across the bridge.

Draikor and Vette walked past the demoralized navy troopers. Those not wounded looking very tired and shaken. However, many tried to appear more disciplined upon seeing the Sith warrior walk by them.

"It's like a graveyard here, these guys could use some music or something to brighten the mood." Vette almost feeling sorry for the navy troopers.

Near a holo-terminal Draikor saw a naval officer speaking with an imperial intelligence sniper.

"I'm in charge here, we'll press the attack when I deem us ready." The naval officer growled in a manner all too sure of himself. The Chiss sniper seemed less than moved by the officer's words.

"I'm looking for Commander Gerrick." Draikor announced as the officer turned with his gaze remaining stalwart.

"Ahh Darth Baras's apprentice, he informed me you were coming. I'm Commander Gerrick. I was told you'd provide assistance here." Draikor raised an eyebrow.

"You're here to prove me assistance commander, not the other way around." The commander stood his ground and gave a firm expression.

"All due respect, Darth Baras sent me to take command here. These slaves must be taught their place."

"I was sent because you have been unable to do just that. Do you intend to continue your failings commander?" Draikor slowly approached the officer as his previous courage began to break down. Vette nearly losing her composure as she happily watched Draikor come down on the officer.

"I, I."

"Give me what I need, now."

"Of, of course. Agent Keeper has identified the current slave captain, he and his lieutenants have emboldened the slaves to try and escape." The commander now shaking.

The Chiss agent slowly approached with a respectful bow.

"They intend to repair the shot down transport and use Darth Baras's special cargo as leverage for safe transport off-world. They're close to finishing repairs."

"Where are the slave leaders?" Draikor's fists tightening.

"The first lieutenant is commanding their sharpshooters near the eastern flank. He's kept most of our troopers at bay. The second is overseeing their supplies, munitions, food, medical equipment. The captain is at the transport itself." The Chiss handed Draikor a signal beacon and a demolition charge.

"Once you find the cargo signal us and my agents will recover it. As for the charge, use it on the enemy supplies. We've been having our own supply issues so that's the only charge we have. Choose wisely, my lord."

"How exactly do I infiltrate the camp without warning them all. I'm no assassin."

"Leave that to us, I was uneasy about launching an attack with the number of wounded we have. But we would only need to draw their camp's attention. Enough to ensure your safe infiltration." Gerrick trying to sound confident again despite the Sith's gaze.

He glanced over at Vette.

"What do you think?"

"Really?" Vette was taken back by Draikor's desire for her opinion. Gerrick looking just as shocked, his mouth nearly opened.

"If I were these slaves I'd focus my efforts on protecting that ship. It's their way out, their hope for victory."

"Hmp, a good point." Draikor now turning to the commander who tugged at his shirt's collar nervously.

"This clearly means you will need to put pressure on the ship." Gerrick nodded.

"Right, I'll move a turret emplacement to focus its fire."

"Best of luck my lord." The Chiss agent added with another bow.

Draikor and Vette used their speeder to carefully cross the ravine further down from the camps. They waited patiently near the foliage as they sounds of blaster fire and explosions intensified in the distance.

"The attack has begun my lord, move in." Draikor drew his lightsaber and dashed forward. Vette moving fast to keep pace. Her pistols were drawn out with the sounds of the battle getting closer and closer.

Draikor felt his blood flow faster and faster with angst and eagerness. Each step closer fueling his passion and readiness. Finally, he saw their enemy. Five raggedy looking slaves of various species adorned in dirty brown uniforms sat atop a rock with stolen imperial sniper rifles.

These slaves fired precise shots at a squad of navy troopers across the ravine. The fire forcing these men and women to stay in cover.

That was until the first slave lieutenant spotted Draikor approaching fast. The zabrack's terror igniting across him like a burning fuel barrel.

"Sith! Take him down!" The four other slaves turned their attention to Draikor. The Sith apprentice moving between Vette and the fire knowing she was more exposed than him without a lightsaber.

The accurate blasts were much harder for the apprentice to deflect. Many of the shots he had to outright avoid rather than block. But soon even this wasn't enough. Draikor's shouts pierced Vette's ears hard as a sniper blast his left arm. The blast leaving a burn mark on his armor and sending burning pain throughout his senses.

Despite this Draikor drove forward faster. A second sniper blast now grazing his side. Despite these hits, Draikor's pain only drove him to a more ferocious state. He charged several feet through the air and slammed hard into the rock. His impact nearly cracked the stone and sent a wave of red force lightning through all five slaves.

Each cried out in gruesome agony, two finding relief in Vette's responsive blaster fire ending their lives.

Draikor easily cut down the other snipers, but the lieutenant drew a sidearm and resumed his fire. The apprentice more easily deflected these blasts. His eyes tracking the frightened slave as he attempted to alert the others.

However, the force lightning forced him to a limp. Thus giving Draikor the time to send a force scream his way. The blow finishing off the lieutenant.

"Hey, are you ok?" Vette coming closer and nervously moving her hand to Draikor's arm.

"I'll be fine." The apprentice pulling away. He took a moment to channel his rage and hatred through his body. The burn from the blaster bolt soon fading away as well as the pain.

"Alright, let us continue." Just beyond them, Draikor could see the ensuing battle. Most of the slaves had rushed to various defensive positions across the front of their camp. The slaves attempting to match the pressure of fire coming from the imperial camp.

The Navy troopers having moved their positions closer to the slave camp. Draikor anticipated excitement in the sight and sounds of the battle. But found it disappointingly off-putting. The terrible shouts and cries of pain from those hit by blaster bolts and explosions.

When he envisioned glorious battle he didn't expect it to look like this. Neither side was even gaining any ground. Though Draikor knew this was the point of their attack. He was happy to see thus far it was working. Most of the slaves had been forced into closer positions to put pressure on their turrets firing upon the transport.

Their path through the camp came with relative ease. A few slaves encountered the pair but were easily dispatched. Draikor realizing well that the slaves were no soldiers. Only having their numbers and positioning as advantages.

Finally, he found his next target, near a broken down crane, were two piles of crates. These crates were guarded by half a dozen rebels, including a rodian who was clearly overseeing the others.

These rebels desperately rummaged through one pile of crates for weapons. Draikor gave them no time to react. His swift charge cutting down one of the slaves as if he were nothing. The Sith apprentice easily deflecting the blaster bolt of another slave back to him.

Vette kept moving, her pistols keeping a steady rate of fire to match the fire of the slaves. Meanwhile, the rodian lieutenant hurled two grenades at Draikor, the first being guided away by his force powers, while the second went off sooner than expected.

The blast nearly scorched Draikor. His arm forced up to shield his eyes from the bright light and blistering heat.

The rodian attempted to blast Draikor, but his force powers reached out with his hand. The alien's blaster being crushed in her hands. The lieutenant dove to the side and attempted to lob another grenade. Yet this time found no success as Draikor's fast counter leap left his lightsaber beyond her toppled body.

Vette holstered her pistols upon gunning down the last slave. The two now looking over the piles of supplies.

"So uh, which do we use the charge on?" Vette asked in a nervous manner. The charge was only big enough to destroy one pile, and he didn't have the time to destroy the other himself. As Draikor looked at the supplies again he realized that there was only one choice.

He placed the charge in the center of the weapons cache. Vette letting out a sigh of relief upon falling back with Draikor.

The explosion sent a fireball far into the air. The fiery heat emanating all the way to Draikor and Vette. Both able to feel the warm air across their skin.

Draikor gazed with some amusement at a dozen or so slaves dashing from the front in a desperate attempt to save their supplies.

Vette now gazed with more interest at Draikor.

"So, why did you destroy the weapons instead of their medicine?"

"My master wants them tamed, destroying their food and medical equipment would only cause their downfall." Vette almost smirking behind the Sith's back.

A crack of thunder snapped Draikor back to attention.

"Let's go." Draikor and Vette moving fast but vigilantly through the camp until they saw their final target. Around a series of cleared out foliage, was the downed imperial transport. The shuttle raked with large tears in its hull and wings.

The fuselage was intact with a number of reconfigured construction droids welding the tears in its hull. Standing watch over the ship was a hulking twi'lek man. His face scarred by various torments in the past, one taking half of his left lekku.

This nearly sent a shiver down Vette's spine, the young twi'lek stroking her own left lekku for a moment. The twi'lek had a stolen vibro-sword on his belt as he paced around the ship. Walking past several other slave guards.

There was something about the slave captain that interested Draikor. He could sense something through the force that made him wonder.

"Here." Draikor said giving Vette the signaling device.

"When I engage the captain call in Keeper and his men."

"Alright, whatever you say." Vette carefully taking a position among some foliage. Draikor drew his lightsaber and waited for the right moment. Finally seeing it when the captain was a good distance from the rest of his men.

The cool air of the jungle flew past Draikor during his charge to the captain. The twi'lek's vibro-sword snapped to his hand like a magnet catching the lightsaber.

Draikor's eager expression facing off against the twi'lek's fierce gaze. Deep resentment filling the alien's eyes. Draikor used his leverage to push the captain's weapon to the side. However, before he could take advantage of the opening. The twi'lek's offhand thrust forward.

The Sith apprentice felt struck by a blow of telekinetic force energy. While it only made him stumble back a few feet, it did confirm his suspicions about the slave. Despite this, his excitement and passion only grew. This was the kind of fight he had hoped for.

Vette activated the signal before spraying her fire across the front of the ship. Her fire striking the temple of one slave while the others dove for cover.

Draikor's lightsaber met the twi'lek's sword again and again. The true sith impressed by the skill a mere slave had. However, it was clear that the force played a great part in the alien's performance.

Draikor, on the other hand, was not relying on raw power. His years of training had taught him now just to draw upon anger and passion, but how to effectively wield it. His blows brought crushing power behind them. Each one nearly taking the alien's sword out of his hands.

The twi'lek's face grew more and more fearful. Desperation running alongside his sweat despite the cool air. He attempted another force blow, but this time Draikor was ready. He thrust his hands forward, bringing forth his own wave of telekinetic power.

The alien crashed hard into the hull of the transport. His eyes gazing upon Draikor's charge through the air with awe. The sheer impact of his blow snapped both the wrists of the alien when he brought his sword up again.

When the impact came full force it shattered the rest of the twi'lek's skeleton, ending his life. Meanwhile, Vette carefully aimed her pistols, exhaling as she fire. Her bolts finding their mark into the forehead of another slave.

The remaining slaves rose from their cover with shouts of fanaticism. Each looking crazed after seeing their captain killed. Yet this bold charge was short lived. A series of precise blaster fire from above Draikor brought the slaves down in a matter of moments.

"We're clear." Keeper announced. The Chiss revealing himself with two navy troopers.

They joined Vette beside Draikor as he ripped the shuttle door open. The two navy troopers carefully entering the transport with flashlights on their helmets revealing their path.

"We found it!" One shouted with glee as she waved Keeper over.

The Chiss letting out a satisfied smile. Draikor was now able to see the cargo as well. The Sith gazing almost intensely as the two navy troopers carried it out on a hover-cart. Vette looked just as confused as Draikor staring at a piece of frozen carbonite with what looked like a human trapped inside.

Draikor could only wonder what it was. A strange piece of artwork perhaps. Whatever it was, it was important enough for Baras to send him after.

The five stood beside Gerrick in the imperial camp as the carbonite was loaded inside one of the transports.

"Yes! Marvelous indeed! The slaves are bloodied and Darth Baras's precious cargo recovered. This may very well save my reputation." Draikor's fierce gaze soon bringing down the imperial's optimism.

"This was my victory commander." The heat of Draikor's words making the now frightened imperial back up with his hands raised.

"Of, of course, sir. But if you wouldn't mind, please inform Baras my leadership is still valuable here."

"Of course." Draikor's words holding a level of sarcasm to it that continued to amuse his twi'lek companion.

"It was a pleasure working with you sir. Best of luck to you." Keeper respectfully bowing to Draikor.

Within the hour, Draikor stood before Baras inside his office. The Sith Lord gazing almost longingly at the frozen carbonite now resting beside a wall in his office.

"Well done, I was beginning to fear this would be lost to me forever."

"The slave leaders are dead, their captain was force sensitive." Baras didn't pay any mind to the news on the slaves. His interest fixed on the carbonite.

"Master, what is that exactly?"

"Not what, who. This is a Republic's NRI agent discovered on Nar Shadda. He has information that I need. Now he is safely in my hands." Vette backing up in fear of what the Sith might do to the poor man trapped inside.

"Your task is complete, you may go apprentice."

Draikor's early eagerness not yet quenched, even by the battle.

"Master, I was hoping now that my mission is complete, perhaps we could do some training." Baras slowly turned to Draikor with a slightly confused gesture.

"Training? You've already been trained at the academy."

"A true Sith never stops training. To learn from one as prestigious as you will be a-" Draikor words cut off like a sharp blade by Baras's shaking head.

"I have far more important business to deal with. If you wish to train you are more than welcome to find a sparring droid but do not bother me with it. Now go, I will summon you when I have further need of your services."

Draikor's excitement dashed like a dying flame as he respectfully bowed before departure.

"Sorry you didn't get to train, but personally I think we could use some rest." Vette stretching her arms while Draikor remained unconvinced. That was until he sensed something else, a particularly powerful force presence.

The apprentice soon saw a Sith Lord standing before him. Another true sith looking to be in his early thirties. He had no tendrils on his face and yellow eyes with well-groomed red hair hidden behind his hood. The tall and burly Sith lord wearing reaver armor in a shade of violet. It didn't take Draikor long to recognize him as the Lord from Vaiken Spacedock.

"Apprentice Draikor, I've been looking diligently for you." The Lord's voice wasn't particularly loud, but it was looming and bold.

"My Lord." Draikor quickly bowing again. Vette watched the Sith carefully, not sure what to make of him.

"I saw you on Vaiken Spacedock. To what do I owe the honor of a Red Reaper Lord's presence?"

"My name is Lord Galall. I sense something is troubling you." Draikor tried to maintain his composure. Showing discontent with his master could come back to haunt him.

"You desire more power, good. Your master does not have the time to train you, but there are others who do." A fire of exuberance lit inside the Sith as his eyes turned to Galall's smile.

"One with potential such as yours must be properly molded. If you wish to feel those flames, I am willing to teach you the ways of your heritage. The limitless strength of the true Sith." Galall raising his fist with his dark side aura soaking Draikor.

"Well, he certainly sells it well." Vette almost covering her mouth when she saw the burning eyes of the Sith Lord turn to her.

"I'm ready to train!" Draikor was taken to a sparring chamber inside the Sith sanctum. The apprentice and Galall facing each other in a dueling ring with training sabers. Vette sat near the side whilst working on the map.

However, her attention was soon taken to the Sith as the twi'lek realized they had removed their exterior garments. Both now only clothes in their trousers as sweat streamed down their muscular and toned red bodies.

Vette tried to hide a blush and look of excitement. All the while Draikor took extensive punishment from the vastly more powerful Sith Lord. Yet the pain of the training saber and force powers only drove Draikor on. His passion, eagerness, and properly channel frustration driving him on further and further.

Galall only too happy to indulge in the apprentice's spirit.

Unknown to Draikor and Vette, several figures watched the apprentice from a hidden position.

"Well, is he not everything I promised."

"His powers are impressive, and his potential even more so. But he is still young, and inexperienced. He has a long way to go, and there are countless other potentials."

"Overeager decisions, ghastly results follow."

"I didn't expect you to choose him today. As you said, he has a long way to go, but I can see futures in him. Futures I will see come to pass."

Author's note

And thus we arrive at Dromund Kaas, as I said, changes will happen, more obvious ones to come.

As said before, please let me know what you guys think so far, likes dislikes, questions, things to let me know how I'm doing.

So until next time,

Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)


End file.
